Winter's 'Lanie
by Brittney-xx
Summary: Madeline Stark was just an ordinary girl in love with a soldier, when she finds out that he is alive, she goes with Zola to see him again. But what happens next will change her life forever. With new abilities and a fiery temper, she tries to reclaim her life and free her Winter Soldier. ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
1. Chapter 1 - Double Date

I was smiling from ear-to-ear as I tucked a stray curl from my face.  
"So what else can you tell me about Steve?" Bonnie asked while tapping her heel nervously.  
"He's a great friend of Bucky's, they're like brothers" I told her. I straightened out my dress and then turned to face my best friend.  
"So he's friends with your Bucky? That's all you can say?" I could tell she wanted to know more but Bucky had asked me not to mention that Steve was short, skinny or asthmatic.  
"You'll meet him soon. Now let's go or we'll be late" I smiled. Bucky and I were already a couple, we were even discussing the idea of getting married one day. But tonight we had decided to try and set our best friends up and maybe they would fall in love like I had with Bucky.

"Hey Bucky" I waved when I saw he and Steve coming towards us. Bucky introduced Steve to Bonnie and then we left to watch the 'Wold Exposition of Tomorrow'.  
When we went inside I saw the stage was set up with a car on it and then music began.  
"It's starting" I said and dragged Bucky closer to the front.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, Mr Howard Stark" a woman's voice introduced, I watched my brother take the microphone from the woman and then he kissed her. Howard told the audience about his newest invention and I was so in awe that I wasn't paying much attention to his words, he demonstrated his 'hover car' soon after and the audience was mesmerised.  
"Holy cow" I heard Bucky say from beside me. Electricity began to crackle and then car fell back to the stage but the audience was impressed and clapped for my brother.  
"I did say a few years didn't I?" Howard smiled. I faintly heard Bucky say something then turned and realised that Steve had disappeared. Bonnie and I followed Bucky until he found Steve preparing to enlist again in the army.  
"I'll be right back" Bucky promised then ran up the steps to talk to Steve. After a few minutes, Bonnie got impatient.  
"Hey Sarge. Are we going dancing?" she called out. Bucky turned to face us.  
"Yes we are" he called back before turning to say goodbye to Steve.

After dancing with Bucky, he was kind enough to walk me home since Bonnie left us earlier in the night.  
"I don't want you to leave" I admitted. Bucky smiled and then leant in and kissed me softly.  
"I'll come back and then we can focus on you getting that dreams wedding you have always wanted" Bucky told me, our foreheads still touching.  
"Promise me that you will come back" I said. Bucky kissed me again, a more desperate _I'll die without you_ kind of kiss.  
"I promise" he told me. "I've got a beautiful woman to come back to Lanie" he reminded me, and I blushed.  
"I love you" I told him, making him smile.  
"I love you" he returned. "Always."


	2. Chapter 2 - Experiments

**Chapter 2 – Experiments (1945)  
** It had been four days since I heard that Bucky was dead, I couldn't believe it. I was so angry. All our plans, they were going to fade away.  
"Maddie?" My father called through the door.  
"Leave me alone" I cried out, it was muffled through the pillow I was crying into.  
"I'm sorry about Sergeant Barnes" Howard said as he came into my room. He must have told our father to let him come in instead.  
"I miss him so much" I sobbed. Howard held me against him and let me cry into his shoulder.  
"Steve is back." I looked to my brother.  
"Because of the funeral?"  
"I think he was trying to help Mr and Mrs Barnes pay for a proper funeral. Bucky deserves the best" Howard told me and I smiled. "Especially if he was lucky enough to earn my little sister's love." I leant back on Howard's shoulder and he hugged me tightly.  
"I still love him" I told Howard.  
"You always will, it won't go away because he's gone. He'll always be with you."

A week after Bucky's funeral, when I was walking home from Bonnie's house, a car pulled up beside me.  
"Miss Stark" a man greeted me with a thick German accent.  
"Who are you?" I asked, stepping away from the car.  
"If you want to see Sergeant Barnes again, you'll come with us." I gasped in shock. Bucky was dead, wasn't he?  
"H-h-he died" I stuttered. The man handed me a photo of Bucky in his uniform, he looking like he was in pain, but he was alive. My heart skipped a beat. "Where is he? Can I see him?" I was thrilled to know he was alive. The man opened the door and I slid into the seat without hesitation.

I didn't remember falling asleep, but when I awoke I was sat in a chair across from Bucky. He was on a surgical table with something metal…no! His left arm was gone and replaced with a metal one! He was going in and out of consciousness as they worked on his arm, wincing in pain when he was lucid.  
"You're hurting him" I exclaimed when Bucky winced again. Bucky looked to me and looked like he was trying to focus.  
"Lanie?" he looked afraid. "You need to get out of here" he told me. I'd figured that out when I'd seen his arm.  
"We have a little experiment for Miss Stark too" Arnim Zola told us.  
"Leave her out of this" Bucky said as he glared threateningly at the scientist.  
"It's too late for that now" Zola said. "Take her to the next room and prep her" Zola instructed the guards. I was hoisted up and dragged away as I kicked, screamed and squirmed trying to get away.  
"Don't touch her! Leave her alone" I heard Bucky screaming until I was out of hearing range.

I remembered the pain, the searing agony in my brain as the chemical or _chemicals_ were injected by Zola.  
"Please. Stop. It hurts" I screamed. Nobody was listening though. I struggled against the chains that were holding me in the chair.  
"Just a little longer Miss Stark" Zola said as he stabbed me again with another syringe of yellow-ish fluid. I heard a door open and a man walked in.  
"Zola, Barnes just attacked the surgeon. He's fighting us" the man said. Bucky, he was okay.  
"Wipe him" Zola told the man. Wipe him? What?  
"Stop! Don't hurt him" I screamed. I felt nauseous, like I would pass out at any moment. Both men looked to me. "Tell him that I'm okay. I promise I'll stop fighting you if you don't wipe him" I begged. Zola studied my face before nodding to the man.  
"If you scream again. We _will_ wipe him" Zola told me/ I nodded and waited for the pain. "Two more" Zola warned before the pain began again.

When I woke up again I was in a small room with a bed on the right side of the room and a shower, toilet and basin on the left side. I pulled myself up from where I'd been dumped on the floor and held myself against the wall. The main thing I could notice was the voices, dozens of voices talking all at once. I could also feel curiosity and fear coming from nearby. I closed my eyes, fighting back the nausea and trying not to collapse from the throbbing inside my skull.  
'Did it work?' Zola.  
'Please be okay.' Bucky, that was Bucky's voice.  
"Bucky" I called out, still leaning back against the wall to stay standing.  
"Lanie, are you okay?" Bucky called out and I frowned in confusion. Before his voice had sounded clearer and like he was right beside me.  
"Where are you?" I called out as I searched for a less obvious exit.  
"The next room." He began hitting the wall where my bed was, I walked to my bed and weakly hit my side of the wall to let him know I was there.  
"Are you okay?" I asked and we stopped hitting the wall.  
"My arm feels odd but I'm okay" he said. I sighed in relief but could still hear the voices and feel strong emotions that weren't my own.  
"They said they were going to wipe you, that you were fighting them." It wasn't really a question, but it wasn't a statement either.  
"You were screaming, what did they do to you?"  
"They injected my brain with something over and over again" I replied. I felt a sudden rush of anger, was that Bucky's emotions? "Now I can hear and feel things."  
"What things?"  
"Your anger" I replied and the rage then mixed with confusion.  
"Does it hurt? Feeling and hearing everything?"  
"I have the world's worst migraine" I tried to force a laugh. A rush of curiosity hit me and my eyes widened as I looked to the door. "They're coming" I warned.  
"We'll see if she's got the powers we'd hoped, if not then we'll wipe Barnes and train him ourselves" Zola told a soldier. I felt Bucky become afraid.  
"Did you want me to wake her up now?" the soldier asked.  
"Yes." I got to my feet and kept my eyes on the door as it opened.  
'She's beautiful' the soldier thought.  
"Stay away from Bucky" I said.  
"If you're a good girl then we won't have to hurt him." The soldier walked towards me but I didn't back away, I would do what I had to do to protect myself and Bucky.  
"What do you want me to do?"  
'I can think of a few things' he thought with a smirk, his mind focussed on sex. I slapped him as hard as I could in my weakened state.  
"Bitch" he yelled, enraged. I cowered back but he didn't move to hit me back. "You're telepathic" he realised and I nodded. "Good, that's what we wanted" he told me before grabbing my arm and dragging me with him. I watched as they opened Bucky's door and when he saw me, I felt relief.  
"I'm okay" I said. They allowed me to hug him and Bucky checked me for cuts and bruises, when he didn't find any, he kissed me.  
"Come on now pets" Zola smiled. I looked to Bucky who was glaring at Zola.  
"It's okay" I said and Bucky looked to me. "Just do what he says." I nodded and Bucky held my hand as we left the room. I glared threateningly at a guard that thought about shoving me and Bucky forwards when we walked to slowly.  
"What?" he asked and Bucky looked to me for an explanation.  
"I can hear your thoughts in my head, so don't even think about it. We're doing as we're told" I snapped. The guard raised his hand to slap me but I grabbed it upon hearing the intention in his mind, and slapped him.  
"Move along" another guard ordered and we did as we were told.


	3. Chapter 3 - Untouchable Mind

**Chapter 3 – Untouchable Mind**  
Once Bucky and I were strapped in two different chairs, I was told to go into Bucky's mind and imprint some words that would control him.  
"What?" I asked, I felt Bucky's fear –or maybe it was my own- it didn't matter.  
"We need to be able to control our new _asset_ " Zola told me.  
"You can't take away his free-will, I won't let you" I yelled, my hands were in fists as I began to fight the restraints.  
"Then we won't give you a choice" Zola smiled. It was then that I noticed the machine that was behind my head and a replica was behind Bucky. "We will wipe you both." I screamed as electricity pulsed through my head and when it stopped, I realised Bucky hadn't been put through it yet.  
"Soldier?" Zola asked, referring to me. Should I pretend? Should I fight? "Who is this man?" I looked to Bucky and felt his love.  
"James Buchanan Barnes, born March 10 1917" I said then looked to Zola. Bucky smiled in relief. "I'll never forget him" I told them and Zola frowned.  
"You're immune, that's a problem" Zola mumbled and I held my breath, waiting for his next move. "That makes you a liability, we will have to wipe Barnes ourselves."  
"No, they're what make him who he is" I yelled.  
"If you don't wipe him, then _we_ will."  
"I don't know how" I admitted and Zola walked towards Bucky. "Wait! Stop! I'll try" I said and Zola turned back to me. Bucky was looking at me in shock, I understood why; I was offering to aid the people hurting us in taking his memories from him. Zola backed away from me and I realised I'd pushed my fear on him.  
"You're already getting stronger" Zola noted.  
"Lanie, I love you" Bucky said and I felt his acceptance. I wasn't ready to do this, I couldn't lose him again. Maybe I could pretend to wipe his memories and just tell him what I was planning. Could my powers do that? Could I force a thought to him? I had to try.  
'I believe in you Lanie-bug' he thought with a smile.  
"I love you too Bucky-bear" I said aloud with tears forming in my eyes. What would happen if I went through his mind? Could I alter his memories? Was I really prepared to take away memories of him with Steve? Or him with his sister? His parents? Me? I took a deep breath and focussed on Bucky's mind. Flashes began of Bucky playing catch with his Dad, a family dinner, then him holding his sister when she'd been bullied, him protecting Steve from a bully outside the theatre, and Bucky and I kissing after our double-date. I snapped back from his mind and refocussed my eyes to reality.  
"Did it work?" A guard asked.  
'Pretend' I tried to send to Bucky. I prayed it worked.  
"Soldier?" Zola asked.  
"Yes" Bucky said.  
"What is your name?" Bucky looked at me, then at Zola.  
"Sergeant James Barnes" he smiled. "She won't take my memories."  
"If she won't, then we will" Zola said and nodded to the doctor. Bucky and I were both afraid as the machine came to life and Bucky screamed. I felt the pain as if it were me in the machine again, then he stilled and the machine stopped.  
"Soldier?" Zola asked. My eyes stayed on Bucky as his eyes opened again and he looked to the mad scientist.  
"Ready to comply." It felt like my heart shattered into a thousand pieces. I reached out mentally but there was no thoughts, no emotions, just nothingness. Bucky was gone.  
"No" I cried out, fighting my restraints. "Zola, I will kill you for this" I screamed. The man once known as Bucky Barnes just stared at me as I cried and yelled my threats at the man who took Bucky from me.  
"Shut her up" Zola ordered Bucky as his restraints were taken off. Bucky walked towards me and then did something he never would have done. He punched my jaw, knocking me unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4 - Going Dormant

**Chapter 4 – Going Dormant**  
I woke up in my room and tapped on the wall I'd shared with Bucky.  
"Bucky?" I called but had no response. My jaw was still sore though, Zola would pay for what he did.  
"Miss Stark, you're awake" Zola greeted me and he entered my room with the _asset_ behind him.  
"What do you want?" I asked.  
"Soldier, hold her down" Zola instructed the _thing_ that looked like Bucky. The soldier came closer and I moved closer to the wall.  
"Bucky please, don't do this" I begged as he reached the bed. He looked at me in confusion.  
"Bucky?" he asked. Was he able to remember? I let the love I felt for him flow though our empathic connection.  
"Bucky, I love you" I said, taking his hands in my own while he watched me curiously.  
"Soldier?" Zola asked. When Bucky didn't turn around, Zola got louder. "Come with me soldier" Zola commanded and Bucky turned and followed his handler back out of my room.

I cried for what seemed like hours before Zola returned.  
"We had to wipe him again" Zola informed me. "You seem to be able to trigger memories in him which means you two will be kept separated."  
"Why are you doing this?" A stupid question to some people but I wanted to know, I _needed_ to know.  
"The Winter Soldier –Asset- as we call him, will be our strongest warrior for HYDRA." HYDRA, I'd heard that name before. That's who the Howling Commandos' were taking down when Bucky 'died'.  
"Bucky would never work for HYDRA" I snapped and punched the old scientist.  
"He's not Bucky anymore. He's a mindless soldier" Zola reminded me. I already knew my Bucky was gone, Bucky would never hit a woman. Zola began tearing up and I smiled, he was feeling my pain.  
"Now you know how I feel" I said and Zola left the room as quickly as he could to evade me and my ability. I sat in silence for a few minutes before a guard came in.  
"I'm just going to sedate you" he told me and I glared at him, focussing on my fear of needles and fear of the pain I'd been in the last time I was injected with something, the fear crippled the guard and he fell to the ground. I was getting the hang of my empathy power pretty well, I smiled at the thought.  
"You aren't going to touch me" I told him and another guard entered the room.  
"If we can't sedate you then you will join your boyfriend in cryofreeze" the second guard warned. I tried forcing the fear on the second guard but he didn't even flinch, maybe I wasn't as good as I thought. The second guard grabbed my arm and dragged me to a room where I saw the Winter Solder frozen.  
"No" I breathed.  
"You're dangerous and out-of-control" Zola told me then looked to the doctor. "Freeze her" he instructed and one of the guards strapped me in a chamber and then the ice covered everything and I blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5 - Sputnik

**Chapter 5 – Sputnik (1955)**  
I woke up feeling more powerful than before. The _Asset_ was standing guard at the door and I looked to the man who had freed me –Williams- his name tag read.  
'Please don't be as dangerous as they said' he was thinking.  
"They only call me dangerous because they can't control me" I told him, answering his thought. He backed away in fear.  
"Soldier, cuff her" Williams instructed and the Asset came towards me.  
"You don't want to do this" I said, focussing on Williams.  
"Soldier" Williams said, making him turn to his new handler. I'd made the guard hesitate.  
"You want to think to me the words you use to control Bucky" I told him.  
'Sputnik shuts him down-' Williams thought but quickly shook it off.  
"No. The Soldier is dangerous if he isn't controlled" Williams told me. I noticed Bucky's hair was longer now, I looked to Williams .  
"What year is this?" I asked.  
"1955" he replied. Ten years! I'd been frozen for ten years! Williams instructed the Soldier to cuff me and this time I let him.  
"Bucky, help me" I pleaded quietly. The last time I said his name, he questioned himself and his orders. Maybe I could make it happen again.  
"Who is Bucky?" he asked.  
"You" I whispered. "You're my Bucky-bear" I smiled. He looked to the floor and then to the guard then quietly un-cuffed me and then punched his handler.  
"Stop" Williams said, but he wasn't the Asset anymore, he was Bucky. Williams looked to me. "You woke up Barnes" he growled towards me.  
"I told HYDRA that they couldn't take away his free-will. I'll just keep bringing him back" I said. Bucky was about to punch Williams again but Williams was faster.  
"Sputnik" he said and Bucky collapsed in a heap. "We've had ten years to train him." I ran to Bucky and checked to make sure he was still breathing.  
"You can't control me though, not like you do with him."  
"No, you're right" Williams admitted. "But we can make you suffer" Williams warned. Two more guards came in and dragged Bucky away before Williams cuffed me and took me to my former room.

I didn't remember falling asleep but when I woke up in my bed, I felt refreshed from an actual sleep. I was tempted to try the shower but decided against it. I could bring Bucky back and then with his new brute strength, we could escape. Besides, this wasn't my home. I felt the boredom of the man guarding my room and came up with an idea. I walked towards the door and pushed exhaustion on the guard, once I heard him yawn and lean against the door. I threw myself against the door and it came off its hinges, the guard jumped and I kicked him in the groin then punched him in the throat before running in the direction of the freeze-room.  
"Bucky?" I called out. I looked into each chamber but he wasn't there.  
"Looking for someone?" Williams asked. He had Bucky behind him. "Don't even think about trying to talk him back into being who he was. I'll just knock him unconscious and wipe him again" Williams warned and I looked to Bucky, how could they do this to him?  
"What are you planning to do?" I asked.  
"We've already started. Winter Soldier is out hit-man. We wake him, send him on a mission to kill without leaving witnesses and then wipe him again and freeze him. He doesn't even remember his own name anymore. He's just the Winter Soldier, the Asset" Williams told me. I was disgusted.  
"Where's Zola?" I asked.  
"Dead. I took over being Soldier's handler" Williams responded to my unasked question.  
"You're a monster."  
"Actually, Asset here has killed many men, women and children without flinching and without remorse. He's the monster" Williams smirked and I ran at him but Bucky held me back.  
"Bucky, no, let me go" I said, acting on instinct. I elbowed him in the jaw and then tackled Williams and punched him until Winter Soldier dragged me off. With the time I had, he'd hesitated.  
"Put her in the chamber" Williams instructed. I started being dragged away but looked over my shoulder.  
"Sputnik" I said and he collapsed again. I felt horrible for doing it, but it needed to be done. I stepped over him and glared at Williams. "You're not putting me back in there" I said defiantly.  
"Yes you are" Williams told me and pulled his gun out then shot me in the stomach.

My stomach hurt, it felt like someone was cutting my insides out. I screamed in pain but the pain got worse. I opened my eyes and realised I was in my bra and panties on a table with someone cutting the bullet from me. There was something in my mouth too, a shirt?  
"Miss Stark, the bullet is almost out" the doctor informed me and I nodded.  
'Poor girl, caught up in this mess over a boy'.  
"Once the bullet is out, I'll get you on antibiotics and bed rest until you heal" the doctor said.  
"I don't want to be on bed rest, I want to be at home" I tried saying but the gag was muffling every word, making it sound like gibberish. Williams grabbed the doctor's hand when he moved to remove the gag.  
"Remember what I said, she's not to have the gag out when _he's_ around" Williams said, nodded in the direction of the Winter Soldier. I looked to him and noticed that he'd been wiped again. "Once she's healed, I think he should teach her a lesson in discipline" Williams said.


	6. Chapter 6 - Disciplinary Action

**Chapter 6 – Disciplinary Action**  
I opened my eyes slowly, I could hear Williams' thoughts about what he wanted the Asset to do to me. I looked across the room and saw Williams talking to the Asset, probably instructing him what to do to me. I tried to push the gag out with my tongue but there was tape holding it in place. They must've heard me because they both turned to me and Williams smiled.  
"Sleeping beauty awakes" he noted. "I think it's time that you learnt a lesson is discipline, and I have the perfect teacher" he looked to the Asset, who walked up to me and pulled me to my feet by my arm.  
"Bucky" I tried, but the gag muffled it.  
"He can't understand you" Williams told me. "Don't kill her, but a few bruises and broken bones is fine" Williams told the Asset before he left the room. I looked to the Asset and shook my head.  
"Please, no" I begged. He punched me in the face and I fell to the floor with a thud. I lifted myself to my hands and knees but a kick to the ribs knocked the wind out of me and I coughed, trying to get oxygen back in my lungs. I tried pushing my fear to him but he looked at me confused before kicking me again. I grabbed him arm and punched him in the stomach, but he barely budged. This was it, I knew I wasn't strong enough, or fast enough to beat him. I had to just wait it out…unless I could change his mind! I'd forced Williams to tell me _sputnik_ , maybe I could change the Asset's mind about beating me up. I rolled under the bed to give myself a chance to focus.  
'You don't want to hurt me. You want to break down the metal door and help me escape' I tried. I peered out from under the bed and saw confusion, then he grabbed my arm and dragged me out from under the bed.  
"Who are you?" he asked. I pointed to the gag and he removed it.  
"Madeline Stark" I told him.  
"Do I know you?"  
"You did, now we need to get out of here so I can help you remember" I explained. He walked to the door and punched it a few times before it gave way and we headed down the hallway.  
"This way" he said as he turned left and I followed quickly and quietly behind him.  
"Wait" I said when I heard thoughts nearby. Winter Soldier turned to me for an explanation.  
"I wish I could hear her scream as her boyfriend smacks her around" Williams said before letting out a light chuckle. I looked to Bucky.  
"Two men, one is Williams" I told him and he nodded. Winter Soldier turned back towards where we were walking and stopped at the corner.  
"I should probably make sure he hasn't killed her yet" Williams told the other guard. Winter Soldier casually stepped around the corner and Williams stopped in his tracks. "What are you doing out here?"  
"You said not to kill the girl. I left when she lost consciousness" Winter Soldier told his handler. I peered around the corner and Williams seemed okay with his response.  
"Good. Now go back to the lab for you treatment" Williams instructed and Winter Soldier walked back to me, grabbed my arm and dragged me along with him.  
"Keep moving" he told me. I did as I was told but I began to hear Williams speaking in another language, Winter Soldier stilled and I looked to him.  
"Bucky?"  
"Run" he told me, and I did. I glanced over my shoulder to see the Winter Soldier was now stilled and watching me, I looked back in front of me just in time to run directly into another guard.  
"Boo" he smiled and I turned to run back and take a turn elsewhere but Winter Soldier was directly behind me already.  
"No, please. Not again" I pleaded. I knew my ability didn't extend beyond one person, so trying to fight my way out was impossible. The Winter Soldier hit me over the head and I blacked out once more.

When I came to again, I was blindfolded, handcuffed and gagged again. I could feel the presence of at least three men –one was him, the Winter Soldier- I took a slow breath and listened for their thoughts.  
'Wake up pretty girl' Williams was thinking, he was getting impatient. The other guards were bored, their thoughts almost sending _me_ back into unconsciousness.  
"Wake her up" Williams instructed the Winter Soldier. Winter Soldier walked over to me and punched me in the stomach. I coughed from the impact.  
"She's awake" the Winter Soldier said.  
"Place him back in cryo" Williams told someone. I heard walking, then a door opened and closed. Now it was just Williams. I had a chance to fight back if it was just him. I tried to focus but I was so dizzy, maybe from being hit over the head. "We drugged you up, can't have you going around messing with anyone's mind now can we?" he asked, I couldn't see him smirk, but I knew he was getting cocky.  
"Let me out" I screamed, but the gag stayed in place.  
"Shh" he placed his hand on my cheek but I flinched away. I didn't want him anywhere near me. I waited for something, anything. He took off the blindfold and took out the gag, leaving my hands cuffed behind me.  
"What do you want from me? You know you can't force me to do anything so why are you keeping me alive?" It was a valid question, why not just kill me and save himself the trouble of me trying to escape?  
"Because your ability will come in handy, and whether or not we can control you right now doesn't matter. Because we know that you have a brother we can hurt, and we have your precious Bucky" Williams said. I glared at him.  
"Stay away from Howard" I warned. I knew I wasn't scary, but my brother wasn't part of this and I didn't want him to _become_ part of this. Williams just laughed.  
"We're going to put you on ice until we need you. When you wake up, we'll give you your mission and you will be placed with two handlers so they can drag you back kicking and screaming if they have to" Williams informed me. I didn't give him the pleasure of arguing. "And if you're a naughty little girl, then we will have to have a little chat with Howard or Bucky, your choice." I let him take me to where I would be put back into cryostasis and then I went back to sleep. For how many years, I didn't know.


	7. Chapter 7 - The Mission

**Chapter 7 – The Mission (1970)**  
"Wake up Miss Stark." I opened my eyes and saw Williams, he was older, at least ten years older.  
"Williams?"  
"Miss Stark, it is now June 1970. Your mission is to keep the Winter Soldier on target. If you try to escape with him, then we will kill your newborn nephew" Williams threatened. I was in shock. Howard had a son? I'd missed so much. I'd spent fifteen years on ice this time and ten years before that. How old would Howard have been now? 53? I was meant to be 51.  
"You can't keep the Winter Soldier on target yourself?" I asked.  
"He gets violent with us if he's been out of cryo too long. With you, he'd be more inclined to listen to reason. Since you two were planning on getting married" Williams said, pulling something from his pocket. "I found this in his jacket when I went through his things a few years back. I was trying to find a reason that the two of you would stay and fight for each other, and I found this in the pocket of his uniform jacket." I watched as he twirled the ring between his fingers. Bucky was going to propose? I knew he was only weeks away from coming home when he was pronounced dead. Was he going to propose when he returned?  
"Can I see it?" I asked, extending my hand out. Williams shook his head.  
"With each mission you complete, I will give you something. Think of it as incentive to bring the Winter Soldier back here _without_ his mind intact" Williams told me and I nodded. Was I really going to do this? Leave with Bucky and _make sure_ we returned? I wanted that ring, I couldn't make out the inscription and I wanted to know.  
"Where are we going?" I asked, accepting his offer.  
"Good girl" he smiled.

I sat in the passenger seat of the car in silence as the Winter Soldier drove us north. I didn't know the entirety of the mission, but I knew the basics. I knew the target's name and that there were to be no witnesses. I wasn't sure if I could watch the Winter Soldier kill anyone, or that I could let him kill innocent people because they'd seen him. I knew for sure that I would never kill anyone…except maybe Williams. But in order to retrieve the ring, I'd made a deal, and I had to keep my end of it.  
"Do you remember anything?" I asked. The Winter Soldier ignored me, or so I thought.  
"No, just my mission" he replied.  
"Not even your name?"  
"They call me the Winter Soldier or the Asset."  
"So you don't know your real name? The one your parents gave you when you were born?"  
"No." I didn't want to push any further and risk him losing track of his mission. "Stark" he mumbled, making me look to him.  
"What did you say?" I asked quietly.  
"I remember the name Stark, and a car. You were there" he said.  
"My brother's invention. You were my date" I smiled.  
"They sent you with me as my handler didn't they?" I nodded and he shook his head.  
"I don't know why" I said. "I can't control my ability enough to wipe your memory and force you to kill."  
"I know my mission. I don't like it" he told me. I looked to him and he was watching me.  
"Keep your eyes on the road. I'd very much like to stay alive" I said as I looked out the passenger side window. I couldn't let him activate any more memories, or it would be Bucky the murderer, instead of the Soldier, the Asset. I wasn't sure I could handle that.  
"Lanie" he said, catching my attention again. "I called you Lanie."  
"Yeah" I confirmed. "You can't remember anything else or I'll lose my brother, my nephew or you" I told him. "So please stop" I said. He was confused, I could feel it.  
"Why would you lose people?"  
"I've already said too much" I replied.  
"You've told me your name is Stark, that you have a brother and a nephew and that we knew each other. How is that too much?"  
"Because anything ca trigger a memory. I can't let you remember or I lose my chance to get-" I stopped myself.  
"Get what?"  
"Nothing, just keep driving and stop asking so many questions" I snapped and he flinched.

I heard a scream once the Winter Soldier killed his victim. I looked across to see a little girl and her mother hide behind a rock by the road. The Winter Soldier looked over but I stood in his path.  
"No" I told him.  
"But the mission-"  
"They're innocent" I argued. "I can wipe them."  
"Like you wiped me?" It was an accusation, not a statement.  
"No, I couldn't. But I'll try with them, I can't watch anybody else die today" I told him before walking over to the two girls. They jumped in fear when they saw me.  
"Please" the mother begged. I put up my hands in surrender.  
"I won't hurt you" I promised. The mother still hid her daughter behind her but I pushed myself into her mind.  
'You are safe. You and your daughter didn't see me or my friend here. You only just stepped onto the scene and found this man dead' I convinced her.  
"I didn't see anything" the mother said mechanically. I looked to the frightened little girl, no older than four years old.  
'You didn't see me or my friend here, you believe your mother when she says it too' I told the girl through my mind. She nodded and I took the Winter Soldier's hand and dragged him back to the car. Before I could get inside, the Winter Soldier turned and shot both the mother and child while I looked on, horrified.  
"No" I breathed. "Why?" I asked the Winter Soldier.  
"Because that's my mission" he said. I was repulsed, he'd told me he didn't like his mission, and I knew he had no control over his actions. The Winter Soldier looked like my Bucky though, and knowing that his hands had been the ones to pull the trigger to kill innocent people…I couldn't look at him the same.

When we got back to base, the Winter Soldier was taken away to give his report and be wiped again while I was taken to another room.  
"You came back, that's god. Maybe we can trust you after all" Williams smiled.  
"Where's the ring?" I asked. He pulled it from his pocket and handed it to me. " _The Lanie to my Superman_ " I read aloud, a small smile formed on my lips and I held back the tears.  
"Now that you've finished your mission, you can go back to sleep until the next one" Williams told me and I was walked back to the room where I was put back into cryostasis.


	8. Chapter 8 - Orphan Boy

**Chapter 8 – An Orphan Boy (1991)**  
I woke up again, but with a different man in front of me.  
"Don't think you can get into my mind Miss Stark" he said. "My name is Alexander Pierce and I'm the Winter Soldier's new handler."  
"Do you have a mission for me?" I asked, toying with the ring Williams had given me the first time I'd come back from a mission. I'd been in and out of cryo for however many years it had been since my first mission. I'd watched dozens, maybe hundreds of innocent people murdered at the hands of the Winter Soldier and now I was emotionally broken. Murder didn't faze me anymore, I'd broken down multiple people mentally before the Winter Soldier would finish them off. My job had become incapacitating the victims so they couldn't escape. My power had grown enough for me to escape but I'd fought the urge every time I'd been released from my icy prison.  
"Yes. The Winter Soldier will take you there and you will cause a car accident so he can finish them off easily" he told me.  
"Okay" I nodded. I never wanted to know names anymore, I didn't need to know the names of my victims, it hurt too much.  
"See you in two days" Pierce said and motioned for me to leave. I left the facility and sat in silence on the motorcycle with my partner-in-crime. When we got to our allocated position, I stood in the middle of the road and when a car came towards us, I threw fear at the driver and he turned away, crashing into a nearby tree. The Winter Soldier walked over to the driver's side and ripped the door off its hinges.  
"Please, help my wife" the man begged. I recognised the voice. I peered over the Winter Soldier's shoulder and then grabbed his metal arm.  
"No" I ordered him. I looked to the man again, he was an old man now. "Howard?" I asked.  
"That's not possible, you died" he said. Looking over my features. "Madeline" he smiled. He reached for my face, probably to see if I was real, but the Winter Soldier grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the car before beating him to death.  
"No! Stop! Please! You'll kill him" I screamed, trying to rip him from Howard. When the Winter Soldier stopped, Howard was dead. He positioned Howard back in the driver's seat before walking to the passenger's side and strangling the woman. My sister-in-law that I'd never met…Williams had mentioned I had a nephew. I checked the back seat of the car, thankful that my nephew was safe from the Soldier.  
"The mission is complete" the Soldier said. Tears were streaming down my face as I looked up at him.  
"You're a monster" I growled, I was furious. He ignored me and shot the security cameras before grabbing my arm but I shook him off.  
"Get on the motorcycle" he ordered me.  
"No." He shoved me in the direction of the motorcycle and I threw myself on the ground, defiant.  
"If you don't come with me willingly then I'll go get a car and shove you in the trunk." I glared at him.  
"Let me see my nephew" I said.  
"No. We go back to base" he told me. I curled in a ball and ignored him.  
"I'm not going anywhere until I know he's okay." I felt a hand grab the hood of my jacket and lift me to my feet. "Put me down" I yelled. He threw me on his shoulder and the metal was cold against my skin where my shirt had moved.  
"Our mission is complete" he told me and started walking to the motorcycle before he sat me on the grass.  
"I don't care. That was my brother you just killed" I shouted at him. I stood up and glared at him.  
"Come back willingly or I'll drag you back" he threatened. I watched him pace for a few seconds before he walked back to me and nodding. "Fine."

When we returned to HYDRA I had hidden our little detour from them, and I assume so did the Winter Soldier since HYDRA didn't put a hit out on Tony. Tony Stark. My nephew. The orphaned boy, and I'd been part of making him that way.  
"You did your job. Now back to bed for a few more years" Pierce smiled and locked me in my chamber to be frozen again. Next time I got out, would be the time I planned my escape. I couldn't do this anymore. Not after witnessing my brother's death.


	9. Chapter 9 - Punishment

**Chapter 9 – Punishment (2005)**  
I woke up from cryostasis on my own. I don't know how, but I did. I stepped out of my chamber and looked around. There was a woman in a lab coat.  
"I thought you might like to see sunlight. Your missions have always been at night and you're always killing people" the woman said.  
"Thank you" I said, I didn't need a reminder that I was a murderer, I did appreciate her kindness though. She led me towards the door and I stopped, looking over my shoulder towards where the Winter Soldier would have been in his slumber. "Bucky?" I asked, looking to the woman. She shook her head.  
"I'll be in enough trouble if they catch _you_ walking around, if I let him out too then I will probably be killed" she told me. I nodded in understanding.  
"Can you at least point to which one he's sleeping in?" She pointed to the one beside mine and then turned and led me towards the doors.  
"Quickly, they will probably come to check on you soon."

I walked towards the doors to the outside, I was almost there when Pierce called out.  
"What are you doing?" I spun on my heels and so did the lab lady.  
"I thought I could let her out for some air, she's always done as she's told" the lady told him. I looked between them and felt his anger.  
"Doctor, lady, person; run" I told her upon hearing Pierce's thoughts about having her killed. She looked to me as Pierce pulled out a gun but I shoved her out of the way and the bullet hit my left shoulder.  
"You stupid little girl, always trying to help others." I glared at Pierce, trying to find a way into his mind, but he must have found a way to block me –unless I still had the serum in me. I held my shoulder and the doctor got to her feet slowly before backing away.  
"Run" I screamed at her. She turned and did as I asked but Pierce shot her in the back and she collapsed.  
"You, little Stark, will go back into cryo until we need your services again" he told me and pulled me to my feet.  
"You're not going to tend to my shoulder?" he glared at me and nodded.  
"We will take good care of you" he smirked and threw me in an iron room before locking the door behind me. I groaned as I pushed myself up on my hands and knees and then to my feet.  
"Asshole" I grumbled and held my shoulder. I used all the strength I had to walk over to the bed and rip the sheet up to use as a bandage.

I was suddenly pulled off the bed and onto the floor, I looked up to see the Winter Soldier and Pierce.  
"What do you want?" I asked as I held onto my shoulder which had healed pretty fast. I knew healing quicker was a perk of the serum they had injected into my brain.  
"You tried to escape, you also went and saw Tony" Pierce said. My head shot up and I glared at him.  
"How did you know?"  
"Know that you saw your nephew? I expected it as soon as you found out the target was your brother, you'd try and find Tony" he knelt in front of me and took my chin in his hand but I squirmed out of his grip.  
"Are you going to hurt him?"  
"No."  
"Are you going to hurt _me_?"  
"Yes."  
"I've done everything you've asked of me" I said as I stood up and Pierce did the same. "This is how you're going to reward me?"  
"Yes" he said and punched me in the stomach, making me double over in pain. I coughed as the air tried to return to my lungs. He punched me in the face next and I spat the blood on the floor and stood back up, wiping the blood on my sleeve. If I had to go down, I was going down with my dignity intact. I waited to Pierce to hit me again but he looked over his shoulder at the Winter Soldier, who stepped forwards and punched me in the stomach with his metal arm. I fell to the floor, unable to breathe. He kicked me a few times as I lay on the floor, until I lost consciousness.

"Wake up sleeping beauty." I opened my eyes and saw I was still on the floor, my clothes were bloody and stuck to my body and my ribs were healing from where they were broken from the beating.  
"Where's Bucky?"  
"Back in cryo. We can bring him back if you want to be his piñata again" Pierce smiled.  
"No."  
"Then do as we say and don't go out of cryo again" he told me.  
"I didn't bring myself out! The lab lady _let_ me out" I yelled and Pierce punched me in the jaw, I held it and glared at him. "Maybe you need to watch your staff more closely" I snapped and punched him. He slowly turned his head back to me and stood up.  
"Maybe you need to be shown who is in charge here" he told me as he yanked me to my feet by my hair and threw me on the bed. I realised what he was planning to do and fought against him.  
" _No_ " I screamed. "Get off me." He wasn't listening though, he was turned on by me fighting him.

I woke up crying, feeling defiled from what Pierce had done. He had disappeared once her was finished, leaving me alone to my thoughts. Which were all now filled with dread and revulsion. I was in pain, Bucky was going to have been my first, but he'd been declared dead in the war and then HYDRA showed up. I crawled over to the shower and scrubbed at my skin, clearing it of the filth that was Pierce. Nothing seemed to remove the disgust from me and I sat in the bottom of the shower until the water went cold before drying off and grabbing the clean clothes Pierce had _kindly_ left for me to wear. My ability still hadn't returned and I was sure it had something to do with the needle I'd been jabbed with during the _activity_ Pierce had enjoyed earlier.  
"Hello again" Pierce smiled. I wanted to vomit at the sight of him.  
"Don't touch me" I said as I took a step back.  
"Do you remember who's in charge?" he asked with a smile. "I can always remind you." I slapped him and then spat on him.  
"If you _ever_ touch me like that again, I'll kill you" I warned. He slapped me back.  
"And if _you_ ever act like a spoiled little bitch again, I'll bring you right back in here and we can re-learn that lesson on who is at the top of the food chain" he told me. I glared at him as I stood up straight again.  
"How am I a 'spoiled bitch'?" I asked. "I'm your prisoner here who does all your dirty work, murdering innocent people so you can rule the world." Pierce grabbed my face and pulled it so I was inches from his.  
"I do rule here, and you are here because I want you to be. If I want you to be my little whore, then that's what you'll be. If I want you to kill, you'll kill. If I want you dead, you'll die. _Do you understand_?" he asked. I nodded. "Good girl. Now back into cryo" he said and grabbed my arm, leading the way back to where I would sleep until he decided I was allowed out again.

 **Author's Note: Hello all! I'm Brittney (I prefer Brit though) and I would like to say thank you to all the people who have taken the time to follow and/or favourite this story, you are all amazing! I would appreciate a few reviews though; tell me what you like, what you dislike, what you want to happen and etc.  
I have just started a traineeship though and will not be updating as often once that starts as I will be working all day and studying during the night and most weekends. I PROMISE TO UPDATE AS OFTEN AS POSSIBLE!  
I won't take up any more of your time though so have a great day/afternoon/night wherever you are in the world and I adore you all!  
Much love!  
~ Brit**


	10. Chapter 10 - Escape

**A/N – Thankyou to my very first reviewer for reviewing! I don't bite! So please have more reviews, I like to know what you like and dislike and this story won't stay dark for much longer…  
** _Brazilwolf: I feel bad for Lanie too! She's already pretty strong, she just hasn't realised it yet. She has the potential to be as strong as Charles Xavier (from X-Men) if she had the proper training. But she will learn proper control eventually…_

 **Chapter 10 – Escape (2012)**  
I woke up again with Pierce in front of me. I'd suffered his _lessons_ after every mission was completed and I'd also have a beating from the Winter Soldier if I fought back. I was a mess and I wanted out of the base, I didn't care if it was _with_ Bucky or without. I wasn't staying any longer. I hadn't been able to escape any earlier because they had ordered the Winter Soldier to knock me out if I tried and as soon as I'd return from any mission, I was injected with some serum that would block my abilities. I was trapped but I had a window, as soon as I was unfrozen, I had two minutes to clear Pierce's mind and knock him out.  
"Good morning little girl" he said his usual greeting.  
" _You want to go to sleep on the floor_ " I said, pushing my way into his mind. He collapsed in a heap and I ran to the door, glancing over my shoulder to see Bucky's form in the chamber beside mine. I hesitated and then decided against it. I would come back for him with help, surely the government would shut this place down. "I'm sorry Bucky" I whispered before running out the door.  
"Hey" a guard called out when he saw me. I threw a wave of confusion at him and then ran in the opposite direction, trying to recall where the lab lady had led me previously. I made my way down what felt like a million hallways before I saw light underneath a door. I smiled in relief and pushed the doors open but a metal hand grabbed the door. Damn it! The guard must have released him to stop me. I looked to the Winter Soldier and shook my head.  
"You should be on my side, we can leave" I half-begged. He grabbed my arm and started to drag me back inside.  
"Back inside" he said. I stomped on his foot and kicked him in the groin, wincing as he fell to his knees.  
"I'm sorry Buck, but I can't stay" I told him. He looked up at me with confusion. "Sputnik" I said and watched as he fell to the ground before running out into the cold daylight of Siberia.

I got on a flight to New York after hearing about the 'Battle of New York' where the Avengers had fought against aliens. Steve Rogers was there, and I knew he could help me with Bucky. The lady at the airport had been quite rude when I didn't have a passport but when I messed with her brain a little, she had booked me a free flight to America. I was nearly in tears when I saw the Statue of Liberty and when I got to New York, I convinced a taxi driver to drive me to the Avengers tower for free. I was so in awe of the city, the last time I'd been anywhere outside the HYDRA base, I'd been in Brooklyn in 1945. I caught the elevator up to the main room and when the door opened, I was met by six pairs of eyes.  
"Who are you?"  
"Security breach."  
"Maddie?" So many people talking all at once. I looked to Steve who looked a mix of confused and surprised.  
"Steve" I breathed. I smile formed on my face as I ran into his arms for a hug. He held me tightly against him and then pulled away to look at my face.  
"Maddie, how are you alive?" he asked.  
"I assume you two know each other." Steve and I looked over.  
"Tony, this is…" Steve stopped and looked to me. I was a Stark, just like –wait- Tony?  
"Wow, you've grown so much since the last time I saw you" I noted.  
"When did you last see me?" he was confused.  
"You were 21, just after your parents died" I said. "I saw you through a window."  
"That's creepy, stalker stuff right there" Tony said matter-of-factly.  
"Not if she's your family" Steve told him. Everyone was watching us and they all wanted to know who I was.  
"My name is Madeline Stark and I was born in 1919" I told the room. "I'm Howard Stark's little sister." I heard a few gasps and one of the two women walked over to Tony and put her hand on his shoulder.  
"Isn't she the sister that went missing in 1945?" she asked him.  
"My father never spoke about her, he said it hurt too much" Tony said and shrugged the woman's hand off, walking over to a bar and pouring himself a scotch, I could feel his resentment as he stared at me.  
"Zola offered me the chance to see Bucky again and I took it" I said.  
"Bucky is dead, I saw him die" Steve told me. I debated arguing with him, but I didn't want him to know the pain I knew. I could let him believe Zola lied to me and tricked me into being their little experimental rat, or I could tell him the truth and put him through the pain of knowing his friend was replaced by a mindless killing machine.  
"I know, it was a trick. He just wanted a test dummy to see what would happen if he used the serum on the brain instead of the body" I said, telling only half a lie.  
"What did it do?" another man asked. He had curly hair and glasses.  
"Gave me powers over the mind; telepathy and empathy. A good combination for escaping" I shrugged sadly.  
"Interesting." My response seemed to be accepted by the man with glasses.  
"Sorry" Steve said quickly. "This is Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Pepper and you already know Tony" he introduced.  
"Hi, I'm Maddie" I waved awkwardly. Tony ignored me and walked out of the room where a suit was placed on him by some kind of machine and then he flew away as I watched on.  
"He never got to know his father well, Howard was always so focussed on the past that he never paid any attention to his son" Pepper told me. I looked to where Tony had disappeared from and finally allowed the tears to form.


	11. Chapter 11 - Starting Fresh

**Chapter 11 – Starting Fresh  
** I tossed and turned that night, feeling the emotions of everyone around me. I remembered everything from when I was away and the reality of everything I'd done, everyone I'd killed, came rushing back to me. I gripped the sheets of the bed and tried to fight the pain I felt, tried to stop it from entering the minds of the Avengers.  
"No, stop, please" I begged my mind. I curled into a ball and began to cry.  
"Madeline?" I heard faintly. A hand rested on my shoulder but quickly removed itself and I heard yelling.  
"Madeline, stop." There was more than one person in the room, they could feel my pain. I had to stop it.  
"Lanie." My eyes shot open and I saw Steve's face inches from mine. "Stop."  
"I can't control it" I told him with tears rolling down my face. "Knock me out." I said.  
"Maddie, no" he shook his head. I could see the inhabitants of the house all on the floor.  
"Do it." Steve shook his head again.  
"I'm sorry." He lifted his fast and punched me in the face, knocking me unconscious.

When I woke up again, Tony was leaning against the wall and he was the only person in the room. I rubbed my eyes and sat up, getting his attention as I moved.  
"You're awake" he noted, turning to face me. He kept his arms folded across his chest and stayed by the doorway, closing the door.  
"Hey" I greeted him awkwardly. I didn't want to invade his mind or his emotions but he felt very intense emotions towards me.  
"You caused quite the pain-fest last night" he told me. I sat up and looked across the room.  
"I know, I still can't control it properly."  
"Why did you come here? Was it Steve? Did you come here because you knew Cap?" Steve was irritated, angry and confused.  
"I came here because you're my nephew" I told him and he stiffened before standing up straight and letting his arms fall to his sides. "..And because of Steve."  
"Why do you want to be here? Why come to _me_ after all these years?" Tony asked.  
"Because I was there." I said it before thinking, how could I explain it without letting him know the truth?  
"The accident? You said you saw me after. How did you even know about me?"  
"I was told about you by the men keeping me hostage. As for you parents, I came across them and I tried to help, but it was too late" I said. He rubbed his face, trying to hide the pain.  
"You were there? Did they- did they suffer?" he stuttered. I took his hands in mine.  
"Tony, they loved you. Your father told me to get your mother to a hospital" I told him, remembering what Howard had asked of Buck-the Winter Soldier.  
"Why didn't you help them?"  
"I couldn't."  
"Why not?"  
"Because of the Asset." Now I'd done it. I would now have to explain the Winter Soldier to my nephew.  
"What is the _Asset_?" He was now interested, he wanted to know more.  
"The Asset was something that HYDRA kept around to kill people" I told him.  
"So it was a weapon?"  
"Yes."  
"And that weapon stopped you from saving your brother?"  
"Yes."  
"I don't believe you" he snapped and left the room. I sighed and got up, packed a bag and left the house. I could hear Steve asking where I was going, but I didn't want to stop and explain that I didn't want to be where I wasn't wanted.

I started down the street and kept walking until a man appeared in front of me.  
"My name is Gordon, I can take you to a place where you can learn to control your abilities" he said. I looked him over and realised he had no eyes.  
"Where is this place? How do you know about me?"  
"We call the place _Afterlife_ and our leader has a psychic as her advisor. She told me to find you and bring you back before you hurt yourself" he explained. I looked through his mind for a reason not to trust him, but I couldn't find one. His intentions were genuine and I watched as he extended his hand. "Do you trust me?" I looked him up and down again before I took his hand.  
"I trust you" I told him and then we teleported to Afterlife. The room we were in had a bookcase, desk and chairs. A woman with scars approached me and I read her mind and feelings to know if I could trust her, all I could feel was an overwhelming pain though and I doubled over, clutching at my stomach and heart.  
"Pull away from me" she instructed, I did as she said and the pain lessened. I stood back up again and the woman extended her hand. "I'm Jiaying, you're Madeline?" she asked me.  
"Yes" I replied.  
"What are the extensions of your abilities?"  
"I have telepathy and empathy. I can't control it well, but I can read minds and emotions and push thoughts and emotions on people. I can only do one thing at any one time though" I told them.  
"We can help you control it better, and maybe even extend your gifts" Jiaying told me. She looked over to Gordon and he nodded. "Gordon will be your transitioner and he will help you to control your ability." I nodded and walked with Gordon to a room with a view of the mountains.  
"This room is furthest from everyone, that way if you lose control, you won't affect others" he told me.  
"Thank you" I smiled and he left me to my own devices. I paced in the room for a few minutes before I headed out to explore Afterlife. It was a big place, and quite beautiful too. I introduced myself to as many people as I could and a few had abilities, one girl also had empathy but hers was so controlled that she could tap into other people's abilities by tapping into the emotion they felt when they used it. I was intrigued by what she'd learned and asked her to teach me, she was kind. Maria, her name was. I also met a man named Lincoln, he had the power of electrokinesis; power over electricity. Lincoln was training to become a doctor when his power manifested, he was barely twenty years old.

 **A/N- I'm thoroughly enjoying writing this story but I feel like nobody reads it, I have very little confidence which is why I ask for reviews. PLEASE REVIEW, it'll make me more motivated! Have a great day/afternoon/evening and I'll** ** _try_** **to write the next chapter by tomorrow night**  
 _Brazilwolf – Tony and Madeline will obviously have some friction, but it will die down eventually. As for Bucky, he will be back…eventually!_


	12. Chapter 12 - Control

**Chapter 12 – Control**  
I met up with Maria outside my room the following morning before sunrise and we walked towards the gardens, where it was quiet at this time of morning. I smiled as I watched the flowers sway in the wind and Maria took my hand.  
"Over this way" she said and led me towards a bench to sit down.  
"What are we learning today?"  
"Basic control; being able to pull back and shut it off" she told me. I nodded. "Have you ever accidently thrown your fear or pain on a room full of people and not been able to pull it back?" I looked to my hands as I picked at my cuticles.  
"Quite recently actually" I admitted.  
"I can teach you to control it, and I only need a few hours" she smiled.  
"Teach me" I said with a smile. I was ready to learn control.

It did indeed take hours, it was midday by the time I gained complete control over my empathy. I was able to pull it back and turn it off, while also learning how to extend it to more than one person intentionally. Many of the residents of Afterlife had come onto the field to see what was happening and had joined in as part of my training.  
"Thanks for the help Maria" I said as we walked towards the picnic area where one of the other residents; Thomas, was cooking lunch on a barbeque.  
"Anytime, I remember how difficult it was to control in the beginning and I wouldn't wish that pain on anyone" she told me.  
"Am I the first person you've trained?"  
"No, I trained three or four other people before. They also got it pretty quick" she picked up two plates and handed one to me.  
"Thanks" I said. "Is there anyone here who can help me with my telepathy?"  
"Jiaying or Gordon. They both have the best teaching skills. They've also been here the longest."  
"I'm assigned to Gordon" I told her. She smiled and nodded.  
"You'll learn a lot from him."  
"I hope so. I have someone I need to go back for" I told her and she stopped in place.  
"Why would you leave Afterlife? This place is home and nobody ever leaves without permission from Jiaying AND Gordon" she said.  
"I have family out there; my fiancée, my nephew and my best friend. I can't stay here forever" I told her. She nodded.  
"I understand, but stay here until you're stronger in your abilities" she suggested.  
"That's the plan" I told her. "I'm not leaving here until I know I can defend myself when necessary."

 _Two Years Later…_  
I walked along the walkway in the garden and frowned when I saw a flower had died. I closed my eyes and pictured it alive again, forcing my thought onto the flower it grew back into bloom and Gordon smiled.  
"Your new student is arriving later today. I'll be bringing her in this afternoon and her power is projection; her thoughts can become reality. Your telepathy power is advanced to the point where you would be a great teacher for her" Gordon told me and I nodded.  
"Of course." I smiled and Gordon walked away.  
"Have you seen the news?" Maria asked me. I could hear the fear in her voice.  
"What's going on?"  
"Come with me." She grabbed my hand and dragged me to Jiaying's room where the news showed Captain America, Natasha Romanoff and Sam Wilson fighting against the Winter Soldier and a few of HYDRA's soldiers on a highway.  
"Bucky" I breathed. I'd gotten so distracted by learning about my powers that I'd left him behind.  
"What do you want to do?" Jiaying asked.  
"I need to go home" I told her, extending my fear out to her.  
"Then go, I'll get Gordon to take you to the Falcon's house" she told me and I debated asking her how she knew where he lived but quickly remembered her psychic friend.  
"No. Let me tell Gordon where to go, I'll put the location in his head" I told her and she nodded.  
"Okay."  
"Thank you for everything you have done for me" I said as I hugged the older woman.  
"Just call Gordon if you ever want to come back" she told me and I nodded before pulling away to look at her again.  
"Goodbye." I said as Gordon took my hand and teleported me to a bank vault in New York City.

Gordon and I hid behind a door as a thump was heard from the vault. I could hear chatter.  
"It's okay Gordon, you can go" I told him and he nodded.  
"Call if you need anything" he told me before teleporting back to Afterlife. I peered into the room and saw the Winter Soldier, or was it Bucky? He looked sad and confused. I pushed out to feel his aura and felt anger and confusion. So I pushed out with my mind, trying to read his. Steve had brought a piece of Bucky back.  
' _Bucky, can you hear me?_ ' I said telepathically. I ducked down as I kept my eyes on Bucky. ' _Don't reply out loud, I can hear your thoughts so just think_ ' I continued.  
' _Who are you? Where are you?_ ' He replied.  
' _Madeline, and I'm in the vault. They are going to wipe you, like they always do_ ' I warned him. I noticed him stiffen but he was leaning over. I could feel his memories overwhelming him.  
' _Madeline? I recognise the name. Did you know Steve too?_ '  
' _Yes. But enough talking, I can hear your handler; Alexander Pierce. Stay strong Bucky._ ' I told him as Pierce walked into the room where Bucky was.  
"Mission report" Pierce demanded. "Mission report, now" Pierce tried again with no response. Pierce leant down so he was face-to-face with Bucky and then backhanded him across the face. I fought to hold back my anger, this wasn't the soldier they trained. This was Bucky. Bucky turned back to Pierce but didn't look him in the eye.  
"The man on the bridge, who was he?" Bucky asked, finally looking at Pierce.  
"You met him earlier this week on another assignment" Pierce told him.  
"I knew him" Bucky told him. Pierce pulled up a stool to sit on before continuing the conversation.  
"Your work has been a gift to mankind. You shaped the century, and I need you to do it one more time" Pierce said. Bucky didn't seem convinced, I could feel his distrust and I could understand why.  
' _Be careful Bucky. He's a vicious man_ ' I warned.  
"Society is at a tipping point between order and chaos, tomorrow morning we're going to give it a push. But if you don't do your part then I can't do mine, and HYDRA can't give the world the freedom it deserves" Pierce went on.  
' _Filthy liar, you just want to destroy the world and use a good man to do it_.' I hadn't realised I was still connected to Bucky.  
"But I knew him" Bucky told Pierce, who nodded before standing.  
"Prep him" Pierce told the room. I could see the pain on Bucky's face, I wanted to run to him and order the room to let him go. But I had to be careful in this situation; I couldn't control a room this big without accidentally grabbing Bucky's mind too, he was in the middle and my power would grab everyone.  
' _I can't save you today Bucky. I have to let them wipe you and then wait until there are less of them, I can't get to you without hurting you_ ' I told him.  
"He's been out of cryofreeze too long" one of the doctors told Pierce.  
"Then wipe him, and start over" Pierce instructed. The doctor and another lab-coat-wearer pushed Bucky back into the seat, I could feel his defiance. He allowed them to place a mouthguard in his mouth and then I felt his rising panic as the machine locked his arms into place.  
' _I love you Bucky, and I promise I_ will _come back for you_ ' I told him with tears in my eyes. The electricity showed as the headpiece came to rest over the side of his face and I had to turn away and cover my ears as I heard Bucky scream.  
"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry" I repeated as tears fell down my face.

 **Reviews:**  
 _Mara-Chan: I have the next two chapters ready to post but since I will barely be home due to work and study, I will post them tomorrow and Tuesday. Thank you for letting me know that you enjoy the story and I know I should have more confidence, but due to a lot of bullying I have never had confidence in myself or my writing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter_


	13. Chapter 13 - Bucky

**Chapter 13 – Bucky (2014)**  
I sat outside the bank, curled up and leaning against the wall as I mourned the loss of Bucky's mind once again. I couldn't do this again, this would be the last time. I got up and called Gordon, asking him where I would find Steve Rogers, but he didn't know how. He suggested that I went to Sam Wilson's house and I did. I knocked on the door incessantly before a man opened the door.  
"Can I help you?" he asked.  
"My name is Maddie, is Steve here?" I asked. He looked over his shoulder and Steve nodded. Sam opened the door fully and I came inside.  
"Where have you been? You disappeared for two years" he said.  
"I know. I went to a place to learn to control my powers" I told him. "But I saw the news, and I figured you might want help to bring Bucky home" I said.  
"You told me that it was a trick, but it wasn't was it?" Steve asked. I hesitated before shaking my head.  
"I wanted to save you from the pain, but I was hoping to bring Bucky back before you met the Winter Soldier" I told him.  
"He doesn't remember his own name."  
"No, he doesn't. Which means he doesn't know _us_ either, so don't take offense when he beats the hell out of you" I told him.  
"Yeah, been there and done that already" he shrugged.  
"He's able to be brought back by certain memories. I was able to bring him back by reminding him of he and I, but they would wipe him every time I brought him back. But you have so many memories with him, you can bring him back too" I told Steve. They were like brothers and that was a more powerful memory than the plans he had made with me. He and Steve would have died for each other.  
"We have to stop HYDRA first, then we can focus on Bucky" Steve said. I nodded and they explained the plan before we headed out.

I ran alongside Steve and Sam until we reached the edge.  
"How do we tell the good guys from the bad guys?" Sam asked.  
"If they're shooting at you, they're bad" Steve replied and I had to hide a laugh before Sam let his wings out and took my hands, taking off while Steve jumped down. It felt weirdly great to be flying, granted that I wasn't technically flying, Sam was. But we were soon shot at by the guns in the helicarriers.  
"I found the bad guys we were talking about" Sam said.  
"Are you two okay?" Steve asked.  
"We're not dead yet" Sam replied.  
"We're not going to die, drop me on the landing strip" I told Sam.  
"Where?" he asked.  
"Near-" I was cut off when we were shot at again.  
"This one" I said quickly and Sam nodded.  
"Will you die if I drop you from here?" Sam asked and I looked up at him in shock.  
"If you drop me, I will kill you" I told him. "Just get me a metre or two off the ground and then you can drop me without killing me." He did as I asked and I followed the Winter Soldier as he killed men to get a plane.  
' _You can only see the men on the landing strip, there is no woman here_ ' I forced toward the Winter Soldier. I followed the Winter Soldier inside a plane and stayed with him as he flew onto a helicarriers and then fought Sam and Steve on the top of one. When he kicked Sam off, I ran to the edge and saw that Sam had landed safely on a nearby rooftop using his parachute. I then followed the Winter Soldier inside the helicarrier and watched as he waited for someone to arrive.

It wasn't long before Steve came up behind me and I looked between them, taking note of how the Winter Soldier didn't seem to recognise Steve, but he hadn't recognised me before either.  
"People are gonna die Buck. I can't let that happen" Steve told his childhood friend. The Winter Soldier didn't budge. "Please don't make me do this." I looked to Steve.  
"He can't see me, I need _you_ to bring him back" I told him quietly. Steve threw his shield at the Winter Soldier and a fight ensued. When the chip they needed fell to the bottom, I climbed down and started to run towards it but the Soldier and Steve were too close for me to grab it. Steve reached for the chip but the Winter Soldier grabbed it and then Steve grabbed him and positioned his human arm to be dislocated.  
"Drop it" Steve said. The Winter Soldier tried to punch Steve off him but missed. "Drop it" Steve said and then dislocated the Soldier's arm, I watched on in horror as the Soldier kept holding on to the chip. I was tempted to remove the cloak so I could bring him back, but we had to stop HYDRA first. Steve rolled onto his back trying to choke the Soldier out but the Soldier fought against him, trying to pry Steve's hands apart, Steve moved the metal arm under his leg though and just kept his arms around the Soldier's throat until he passed out.  
"Steve, did you have to choke him out?" I asked as I followed him back up to the motherboard. A shot rang out and I fell to the ground, Steve following behind as he held his leg. "Go" I hissed to him and he got up and made his way towards the motherboard again. Another shot and Steve stopped. I sat up and held my stomach, the bullet had gone through my stomach and into Steve's leg earlier. I could feel my cloak falling from the Soldier's mind and then I heard Maria Hill over the earpiece.  
"Cap, Maddie, get out of there now" she said.  
' _Steve, I'm shot. Get out of here and save Bucky_ ' I told him.  
"Do it now" Steve said and I got to my hands and knees.

The explosions began and that was when I heard Bucky screaming. I looked down and saw him trying to squirm out from under metal beams that had fallen.  
"Steve" I called out. Steve ran down and pulled the beams up just long enough for Bucky to wiggle out.  
"You know me" Steve told the Soldier.  
"No I don't" the Soldier argued and punched Steve.  
"Bucky, you've known me your whole life" Steve said and the Soldier punched him again. "Your name is James Buchanan Barnes" Steve tried again.  
"Shut up" the Winter Soldier screamed as he punched Steve again. Steve got to his feet and pulled off his mask.  
"I'm not gonna fight you" Steve told the Soldier as he dropped his shield out of the helicarrier. "You're my friend." The Winter Soldier tackled Steve to the ground.  
"You're my mission" he said and started punching him again. I winced as I let myself hit the ground with a thud, but the Soldier and Steve didn't notice me. "You're. My. Mission" the Soldier said between punches and then hesitated.  
"Then finish it" Steve said as the Winter Soldier held his fist high. "Because I'm with you to the end of the line" Steve reminded his friend. I could feel the realisation hitting Bucky as another beam fell and Steve plummeted to the water below.  
"Steve" I called out, catching Bucky's attention as he held on to the beam about him. My eyes were wide as I watched him look down and then let go of the beam and fall into the water. I looked outside the plane and realised how close I was to the water, I had to jump or I'd drown inside the helicarrier. I took a few breaths and then jumped, praying that the fall wouldn't kill me.

The water was cold, as I expected, but when a hand grabbed my arm and dragged me towards the shore, I didn't fight it. I coughed and sat up, holding my hand over the gunshot wound and looking over at him.  
"You saved me" I said.  
"I'm your Superman" he said blankly. My face dropped and I couldn't find words.  
"You remember?" I asked. He nodded.  
"Bits and pieces, I need to know who I was" he told me. I nodded.  
"Let me help you." He was hesitant.  
"You need to get to a hospital, there's help on the way already" he said and then left through the trees. I was too weak to follow and I laid back down, letting the unconsciousness take me.

 **Reviews:**  
 _Brazilwolf: I feel bad for Bucky too! At least we're now finished the Winter Soldier movie…almost. Next chapter will have a few resolutions between characters, which was fun to write (yes the next chapter is already written but because I work late, I will not post it until tomorrow so I know that there's something if I don't get to write anything tonight). Have an awesome day/afternoon/night!_


	14. Chapter 14 - Becoming an Avenger

**Chapter 14 – Becoming an Avenger  
** I sat at the bottom of the staircase in the main room of the Avengers tower and listened at the Avengers (which now included Thor) spoke about a sceptre that belonged to Thor's brother Loki.  
"We need to get it back" Thor said. I listened as the Avengers agreed to help him and also take down HYDRA bases as they went.  
"Let me help" I said, getting everyone's attention.  
"You don't even know how to fight, last time I checked" Tony stated. I looked over at him and shook my head in anger.  
"You have no idea what I've been doing for the past two years; I spent the last two years learning control over my abilities and learning to defend myself" I told him. There was a sudden rage and I held my heart.  
"What is it?" Steve asked.  
"I have to go" I told him and ran out. I could feel where it was coming from, the Smithsonian. From Bucky. I hailed a taxi and headed in Bucky's direction.  
When I arrived, I ran into the museum and in the direction of the Captain America exhibit where I saw Bucky wearing a cap, jeans and a jacket. I walked over to him and rested my hand on his shoulder.  
"It's just me" I told him. He looked over to me and showed a hint of a smile before he turned back to the Bucky Barnes tribute.  
"I was close with Steve, and they say I died a hero" he said.  
"Steve and I were a mess. He dove a plane into the ocean and I let myself be kidnapped and experimented on." Bucky turned to look at me again.  
"That punk" he mumbled and I laughed.  
"You used to call him that all the time" I told him and he smiled.  
"What did I call you?"  
"Lanie" I replied and he smiled.  
"I think I remember that. Because of Lois Lane?" he asked and I nodded.  
"The Lanie to your Superman" I said and he put his arm around me.  
"Can we go outside and talk?" I nodded and walked with his outside where we sat on a bench and he waited for me to talk.

"How much do you remember of yourself before HYDRA?" I asked and he sighed and looked to his hands, while I kept one hand on his back and the other on my lap.  
"I remember a double date, I remember falling out of the train…" he started.  
"Do you remember this?" I asked as I pulled the engagement ring from my pocket.  
"How did you get that?" he asked, his eyes wide.  
"Williams gave it to me after we came back from our first mission at HYDRA" I told him and he opened his hand. I place the ring in his palm and he examined it closely.  
"Do you mind if I keep it?" he asked and I hesitated. "It might help me trigger more memories" he told me and I nodded.  
"Where are you going to go? I know Steve has a friend of his trying to find you" I said.  
"I'm going to go to Bucharest. There's a safe-house there and it's off the grid, nobody will find me" he told me and then looked me in the eye. "I hope."  
"I won't say anything, and nobody can force me to" I promised. "I'll protect you, I promise."  
"I remember that I love you, that I wanted to settle down with you and buy a house and I wanted us to have children together. I wanted it all, with you" he said as he cradled my head in his metal hand, a hand that had ripped doors off their hinges and that had beaten my brother to death. He leaned forwards and kissed me, gentle and warm. It was a familiar kiss, one that I hadn't felt in decades.  
"I love you" I said when the kiss finally broke. He kept his forehead against mine as he smiled.  
"Pretty good for a guy that hasn't kissed someone in over sixty years" he chuckled and I joined with a giggle.  
"Muscle memory" I told him. "Your body remembers certain things on its own."  
"Are you going to come with me?" he asked.  
"No" I replied and he looked surprised. "You need to heal and find peace with yourself before we can move on" I told him.  
"But-"  
"Here" I handed him a cell phone and showed him mine. "Yours has my number and Steve's. Call me if you decide to move away from Bucharest and I will call you if I decide to come join you" I told him.  
"Did you tell Steve that you're here?"  
"No. If you wanted him to find you then you would've told him yourself" I said and Bucky sat back in his seat.  
"Thank you."  
"Call me whenever you want" I told him and kissed his cheek before standing up. "I love you Bucky."  
"Goodbye for now Lanie" he said as he stood up and watched me walk away.

I walked back into the Avengers tower and Steve and Tony instantly cornered me.  
"Where did you go?" Tony asked, well more of demanded.  
"I had to get some air" I told him.  
"Was it him?" Steve asked. I knew he meant Bucky but Bucky didn't want to be found, not yet.  
"No" I lied.  
"Nat and Clint have graciously offered to train you how to fight" Tony told me and I looked over to the two who were standing by the couch, watching us.  
"You're officially an Avenger" Steve smiled and I nodded.  
"I guess I should go and thank the two of them" I said and headed over to the couch. Nat and Clint perked up as I reached them and smiled.  
"Congratulations kid, you're one of us" Clint said and I rolled my eyes.  
"I'm older than you, both of you" I said and Nat smirked.  
"Yeah Clint, don't mess with her" she teased and I smiled at the playfulness of the two. You could see that they were best friends.  
"Yeah, girl power" I joined in and Nat laughed and hi-fived me while Clint shook his head.  
"Please no" he said and it made Nat and I laugh even more.  
"Bye _Hawkeye_ , I'll see you later" I waved as Clint rounded the corner and disappeared from sight.  
"You and I are going to be great friends" Nat told me and I nodded.  
"That would be great" I said and I slid into the seat beside her to see what she had been watching on TV.

 **Reviews:**  
 _Georgianna: Thank you so much for your review, it made my morning to see that you have enjoyed the story! The bullying I went through was not just from school, but from family too and that was the part that sucked the most. The fact that the people who were meant to support me and have my back, were also bullying me; telling me I'm fat and that I'm not good enough and it still stays with me even now. My Mum is my rock, my hero and I wouldn't have even come this far without her support.  
I'm glad to hear that you are healing from your bullying, I know it can be depressing, upsetting and aggravating to go through it all. But once you get away from the bullying, you start to heal and find confidence in yourself again.  
Thanks again for your review!_


	15. Chapter 15 - Reconciliation

**Chapter 15 – Reconciliation**  
I walked with Natasha to the door and sighed. This was it, I was going on our first mission and I was shaking. Nat and Clint had been training me for the past month and I was getting better but I was still nervous about being out in the field.  
"You'll be fine" Nat said and I looked over, Nat was smiling at me and Clint pat my shoulder.  
"Was I sending out my emotions?" I asked.  
"No, I just know that look" Nat told me and I nodded. "We're a team. Just keep that in mind if you get into trouble." I nodded again and looked to Tony who was suited up in his Iron Man suit. I hoped that Tony believed that I was part of the team.  
"I really hope that's true" I said quietly. Tony turned around and opened the mask of his suit.  
"Was that aimed at me?" he asked.  
"No" I said quickly. "Yes. Maybe" I continued. "You're my nephew and you hate me for something that happened almost seventy years ago" I explained and Tony went silent. Everyone was looking at us and I could see that Steve wanted to interject and defend me, but I put my hand up to stop him.  
"You abandoned your family so you could go chasing after a dead man. Who, apparently isn't even dead" Tony yelled.  
"Yes, I did. But I didn't think it would be like that, I thought I would see him and be home in time for dinner" I explained. "I didn't think I'd end up kidnapped and experimented on." He wasn't giving up though.  
"You _chose_ to leave. My father spent the better part of two decades looking for you before he met my mother and she convinced him that you were most likely dead. Then he would hide away every day, so focussed on his work, because he couldn't handle the loss of his baby sister" Tony yelled and I opened my mouth to reply but I had no argument. I _had_ left my brother, the man who had always been there for me, and I never even thought about his wellbeing and what would happen if I disappeared. He was my protector, my inspiration and my hero, but what was I to him? I never thought about that.  
"She didn't want to hurt Howard" Steve said and Tony glared at him.  
" _You_ don't get to say his name" Tony snapped before focussing on me again. "But you destroyed him" he accused me.  
"I know" I whispered. The realisation of what I'd left behind, _who_ I'd left behind, hit me like a tonne of bricks.  
"What was that?" Tony asked.  
"I said I know" I said louder and looked him in the eye. "I know I acted like a spoiled bitch and that I abandoned my family. I know that" I snapped. "I'm a horrible person for following my heart and I know you _hate_ me, that's _very_ clear. But I'm not the same girl who ran off to find true love back in 1945" I yelled.  
"Maddie-"  
"No Steve. Maddie Stark deserved this treatment for being a stupid, lovesick puppy. But _I_ am not Maddie, I'm Lanie, and I _have_ changed in the past few decades" I told the Avengers before walking over to a corner and facing away from the team. I heard footsteps before Steve came and sat down beside me.

"You didn't deserve that" Steve told me. I looked up and sighed, letting his concern rush over me. His love and kindness, his goodness, was freeing.  
"I _did_ do what he said I did though, and my brother suffered for it" I said. Steve wrapped an arm around me and I rested my head on his shoulder.  
"You suffered too. You were tortured and used by HYDRA just as much as Bucky was" Steve said a=into my hair before he kissed my head.  
"I know."  
"Then don't punish yourself like this, and don't let Tony punish you either. He's a jerk, he thinks he owns everyone because he's a billionaire."  
"I know where Bucky went" I said suddenly and Steve turned to me.  
"What?"  
"I lied earlier, when I said I hadn't seen him. I saw him at the Smithsonian, at the Bucky Barnes tribute" I explained and Steve was looking at me for answers.  
"Where is he?"  
"He asked me not to tell, I promised him that I wouldn't. But I thought that you might want to know that he's okay and that he's figuring himself out on his own" I explained. Steve nodded and then smiled at me.  
"Thank you" Steve said.  
"He's your best friend" I smiled.  
"And you're his Lanie-bug." I laughed at the statement.  
"Yeah, always" I said as I leant back into Steve's shoulder.

We all made our way off the quinjet and headed towards the HYDRA base, the soldiers came at us in full-force though. I fought alongside Natasha and Clint and we got through about half of the truckload before I had to use my telepathy to temporarily blind the soldiers.  
"Thanks" Clint said and then continued on. I decided to sneak away after that and found Tony struggling against a group of ten soldiers. I snuck up between two of them and blinded them before knocking them unconscious before Tony took out the rest.  
"I had it under control." I rolled my eyes and smiled.  
"That's what they all say" I told him and ran over to find Steve and help him and Thor. When I saw the teamwork between Thor and Steve it reminded me of Steve and Bucky before the train. I ran over to them once the soldiers were down and then had to catch my breath.  
"You good?" Steve asked.  
"Yeah" I nodded and stood up straight again.  
"Once we get inside the building, we have to locate the sceptre. If it's not here then we're at least destroying one of HYDRA's facilities" Steve told me and I nodded again.  
"Knock them down one-by-one" I said in agreement.  
"Are you able to continue?" Thor asked me.  
"I'm good" I assured him and then followed them closer to the building but Tony stopped in front of me.  
"No" he said. "Maddie goes back to the jet, I don't want her to be killed in there" he told Thor and Steve. I shook my head.  
"I can do this" I told him and he finally looked me in the eye.  
"You've proven that, but I don't want to lose the last family member I have left" he said and I smiled.  
"This is a change of heart" Steve noted and Tony shrugged.  
"You were right, she's suffered enough" Tony said and I smiled.  
"I'm not going back to the jet, but I do appreciate your concern. I'm older than you and I say that I'm going in there with you" I told him and he sighed.  
"Stubborn" he mumbled to himself.  
"Runs in the family" I smirked and then let Steve lead us into the base.  
"I can't believe you two decided to patch things up on the battlefield. You do realise that we were all exposed and vulnerable for an attack while you two were having your little family reunion?" Natasha commented when she and Clint caught up.  
"You're alive" Tony said with a shrug and Clint nodded.  
"Fair enough, let's go" Clint said and we continued the fight inside the base against HYDRA.

 **Reviews:** _  
_ _x3sunnydaay: Thanks for your review! I'm glad you are enjoying this story, although chapters will come slower as time progresses due to my job and studies. Have an awesome day/afternoon/night!_


	16. Chapter 16 - Ultron

**Chapter 16 – Ultron (2015)  
** I smiled as I played pool with Sam and Steve during the celebration of retrieving the sceptre, it had taken a few months but we had succeeded, and now it was time to relax and have some fun.  
"Nice shot" I smiled at Sam, he was brave and had stayed by Steve's side throughout the past few years and was trying to find Bucky.  
"Thanks."  
"I'm gonna go and mingle" I told the two men and started for the bar where Nat was bartending. I watched as she flirted with Banner before I decided to hang out with Clint instead.  
"Hey little lady" Clint greeted me with a big hug. I laughed and then we sat down together. I was one of three people that knew about Clint's family back home, and only because I picked at his brain when he was on the phone to his wife. "Are you enjoying the party?"  
"It's different to parties that I'm used to, but it's still fun" I replied. "How is 'you know who'?" I asked and Clint smiled.  
"They're great. I miss them all the time but I can't just ignore the Avenging, it's part of who I am" Clint replied and I smiled. "What about…him?" I sighed.  
"He's so confused and in so much pain" I replied while pickling at my nails. "Sometimes this power isn't so great" I admitted and Clint rubbed my back trying to comfort me.  
"Are you gonna go and see him?"  
"I want to, you have no idea how much I want to. But I can't" I said and Clint looked at me confused. "When I look at him I still see the weapon that hurt me and then killed so many people. I need to heal from that first and he needs to heal as well" I explained and Clint nodded before standing up.  
"Enough talking, dance with me" he said and offered his hand. I took it with a smile and let him lead me to the area where people were dancing.

"It's a trick" Clint said from his spot on the floor while twirling a chopstick in his fingers.  
"No, no, it's much more than that" Thor smiled as he passed a flask to Steve.  
" _Whosoever be he worthy shall haveth the power_ " Clint said in a voice that made me laugh. "Whatever man, it's a trick" Clint insisted.  
"Well please, be my guest" Thor said as he motioned towards Mjolnir.  
"Really?" Clint asked.  
"Yeah" Thor said and Clint stood up and walked towards the hammer.  
"This is gonna be good" Rhodes said.  
"Clint, you've had a tough week, we won't hold it against you if you can't get it up" Tony teased, which made everyone laugh.  
"You know I've seen this before, right?" Clint said and then tried to lift Mjolnir, when it didn't budge he smiled. "I still don't know how you do it" Clint said.  
"Smell the silent judgement?" Tony asked.  
"Please Stark, by all means" Clint waved towards him. Tony stood and undid the button on his suit before walking around the table.  
"I'm never one to shrink from an honest challenge" Tony said. "It's physics" he told everyone as he wrapped the leather strap around his wrist and grabbed the handle.  
"Physics?" I asked.  
"So if I lift it, I then rule Asgard?" Tony asked.  
"Yes of course" Thor replied.  
"I will be re-instituting prima nocte" Tony said and then tried to lift the hammer. When it didn't work he stepped away. "Be right back" he said. I looked to Thor who seemed entertained by the little game that had been started. When Tony returned he had his Iron Man glove on and tried, but still wasn't able to lift it. He then recruited Rhodes to assist with his War Machine glove on.  
"Are you even pulling?" Rhodes asked.  
"Are you on my team?" Tony returned.  
"Just represent, pull" Rhodes said.  
"All right, let's go." Next up was Banner who tried to lift Mjolnir but he couldn't either and pretended he was going to Hulk-out but Nat just shook her head. Steve was next.  
"Come on Cap" Tony said. I noticed Mjolnir move just the slightest, Thor did too but nobody else seemed to notice. Steve tried one more time before taking a step back and raising his hands in a surrender.  
"Ha-ha, nothing" Thor said as Cap sat back down. Everyone looked to Nat.  
"Widow?" Banner asked.  
"Oh-no-no, that's not a question that I need answered" Nat said and leant back while taking a sip of her drink.  
"Lanie?" Steve smiled. I shook my head.  
"No thanks, I don't believe I'm worthy to wield Mjolnir so I won't even attempt to lift it" I told them and had another sip of my drink.  
"All difference to the man who would be King, but it's written" Tony said.  
"You bet your ass" Clint said as he walked past Tony and patted his shoulder.  
"Steve, he said a bad language word" Maria teased.  
"Did you tell everyone about that?" Steve asked Tony.  
"The handle's the imprint right? Like a security code?" Tony asked. " _Whosoever is carrying Thor's fingerprint_ is I think the literal translation" Tony stated.  
"Yes, well that's a very, very interesting theory" Thor said as he stood and walked over to his hammer. "I have simpler one; you're all not worthy" he said as he picked up Mjolnir and flipped it in his hand. Everyone booed, scoffed and laughed at Thor's insinuation before a loud ringing noise made everyone hold their ears. We all turned when we heard footsteps downstairs, and saw one of the robots from the Iron Legion standing there.  
"No, how could you be worthy? You're all killers" The robot said with oil dripping down its metal body.  
"Stark?" Steve asked.  
"Jarvis?" Tony said, trying to get his A.I's attention.  
"Sorry I was asleep, or I was a dream" the robot continued.  
"Reboot, Legion. I got a buggy suit" Tony said to Jarvis, who was nowhere to be seen.  
"There was this terrible noise, and I was tangled in, in strings. Had to kill the other guy. He was a good guy" the robot said.  
"You killed someone?" Steve asked. I stayed behind Steve, I wasn't going to be of any use to fight this robot. Robot's don't think.  
"Wouldn't have been my first call. But down in the real world we're faced with ugly choices" the robot replied.  
"Who sent you?" Thor asked.  
" _I see a suit of armour around the world_ " the robot replayed Tony saying. I looked to Tony just as Banner did.  
"Ultron" Banner said.  
"In the flesh, or, no, not yet. Not this, Christmas. But I'm ready" he said. I noticed Maria cock her gun and stand up as Ultron kept talking. "I'm on a mission."  
"What mission?" I asked, peering out from behind Steve.  
"Peace in our time" Ultron replied and three of the Iron Legion came bursting through the wall behind Ultron and came straight at us. Steve kicked up a table to use as a shield as I ducked away and ran straight towards Clint as the battle began. I couldn't keep track of where everyone was but at one point I heard Maria call out for Rhodes. I ran with Clint towards a table and slid under it with him to avoid the Legion.  
"We've gotta get Steve his shield" I told Clint who spotted it across the room.  
"Are you serious?" Clint asked and I answered with a shrug. He sighed and then we got up and ran across the room, dodging the Legion and finally reaching the shield. "Cap" Clint called out as he threw the shield in his direction. Steve caught it and threw it at the final Legion robot.  
"That was dramatic. I'm sorry, I know you mean well, you just didn't think it through. You want to protect the world but you don't want it to change. How is humanity saved if it's not allowed to evolve? With these?" Ultron picked up one of the Legion robots and squeezed its head. "These puppets. There's only one path to peace. The Avengers extinction" Ultron stated. Thor threw his hammer at Ultron and he fell to pieces on the floor. "I had strings but now I'm free" I heard Ultron say. I seemed to be the only one who noticed though as everyone just looked at each other.

 _Author's Note:  
I sincerely apologise for the delay! My life has been crazy these past two months and I still have two assessments to finish over the next two days and I'm freaking out because they're both only half-done.  
I did warn you all that the updates would be a bit delayed but I didn't realise how insane my life would get with a full-time job and full-time study, I guess I overcommitted myself a little bit. But I promise that I won't have a two month break again! At least not without warning you first.  
To those that are still reading this; I love you!_


	17. Chapter 17 - Fears

**Chapter 17 – Fears**

"All our work is gone. Ultron cleared out using the internet as an escape hatch" Banner said.  
"He's been in everything; files, surveillance. He probably knows more about us than we know about each other" Natasha told everyone. I noticed Clint tense.  
"He's in your files, he's in the internet. What if he tries to access something a little more exciting?" Rhodes asked.  
"Nuclear codes" Maria said.  
"Nuclear codes" Rhodes agreed. "Look, we need to make some calls, assuming we still can" Rhodes continued.  
"Nukes? He said he wanted us dead-" Natasha said.  
"He didn't say dead, he said extinct" Steve reminded her.  
"He also said he killed someone" Clint added.  
"There wasn't anyone else in the building" Maria said as she tried to clean up her bloody toe.  
"Yes there was" Tony said as he showed us the remaining pieces of Jarvis. Everyone went quiet.  
"This is insane" Banner said.  
"Jarvis was the first line of defence, he would have shut Ultron down. It makes sense" Steve said.  
"No, Ultron could have assimilated Jarvis. This isn't strategy, this is rage" Banner told us. Thor then walked over to Tony and lifted him up by the throat.  
"It's going around" Clint noted.  
"C'mon, use your words buddy" Tony said. I stepped forwards to intervene using my powers but Clint shook his head.  
"I have more than enough words to describe you Stark" Thor said.  
"Thor" Steve said, catching his attention and making him drop Tony. "The legionnaire?" Steve asked.  
"The trail went cold five hundred miles out but he's heading north and he has the sceptre. Now we have to retrieve it, again" Thor replied.  
"Genie's out of that bottle. Clear and present is Ultron" Nat said.  
"I don't understand. You built this program, why is it trying to kill us?" Helen asked. Tony began laughing and Bruce shook his head.  
"You think this is funny?" Thor asked.  
"No, it's probably not, right? This is very terrible. It, it is, it's so terrible" Tony said but he seemed unsure.  
"This could have been avoided if you hadn't played with something you don't understand" Thor said.  
"No, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's funny, it's a hoot that you don't get why we need this" Tony stated.  
"Tony this might not be the time" Bruce said.  
"Really?" Tony turned to face him. The emotions in the room were beginning to drive me crazy; the anger, the fear, the confusion. "That's it? You just roll over, show your belly every time somebody snarls?"  
"Only when I created a murder-bot" Bruce replied.  
"We didn't, we weren't even close. Were we close to an interface?" Tony argued.  
"Well you did something right, and you did it right here. The Avengers was supposed to be different than Shield" Steve said.  
"Anybody remember when I carried a nuke through a wormhole?" Tony asked.  
"No, it's never come up" Rhodes replied.  
"Saved New York?" Tony added.  
"Never heard that" Rhodes continued.  
"Recall that? A hostile alien army came charging through a hole in space, we're standing three hundred feet below it. We're the Avengers; we can bust arms dealers on a livelong day but that up there, that's the endgame. How are we planning on beating that?" Tony asked.  
"Together" Steve replied. Tony stepped up to Steve.  
"We'll lose" he told the Captain.  
"Then we'll do that together too" Steve said matter-of-factly. "Thor's right; Ultron's calling us out. I'd like to find him before he's ready for us. The world's a big place, let's start making it smaller" Steve told the group. Everyone seemed to go their separate ways but I stayed in place. Nobody seemed to notice until Natasha walked over to me.  
"Hey, are you okay?" she asked. I shook my head.  
"Seeing this is bad, but feeling the emotions just then…it felt like someone was tearing me apart" I told her and she pulled me in for a hug.  
"We're not a big happy family, we're a team though and this team _will_ stick together when it comes down to it" Natasha said while she tried to comfort me. I pulled away from her and wiped the tears from my eyes.  
"I should go talk to Steve" I said and then walked towards where Steve had been heading.

"Did you know?" Steve asked without turning around.  
"About Ultron?" I returned, making Steve turn to face me. "No."  
"You hear thoughts, you feel emotions; how did you not know?" Steve said accusingly. I looked at him in curious anger.  
"I don't run around invading people's thoughts all day Steven. That's invasion of privacy and I'm not that kind of person" I snapped. Steve was taken aback.  
"He's your nephew, you don't want to know what he's up to in his free time?"  
"It's not my business what he does in his free time, he may be my nephew but it's not like we're the closest family around."  
"What about Buck?" Steve asked, the rage still showing in his eyes. "You know where he is." It wasn't a question. I opened my mouth to say something but Steve beat me to it. "You kept secrets from me before, how do I know you're not lying now?"  
"You know that was different" I said quietly.  
"You know where he is, you could've known about Tony and Bruce creating Ultron" Steve said.  
"I know where Bucky is, but that's different. He told me and I never had to read his mind with that, just like I don't have to read your mind to know that you've had Sam searching for him" I said. "But I never knew about Ultron, we have enough stuff going on around here and I don't like prying into everyone's minds. It's draining" I explained. Steve sighed and folded his arms across his chest.  
"You really didn't know?"  
"No" I said, shaking my head.  
"Okay then" Steve said and relaxed a little.  
"You're an asshole" I stated and Steve smirked, letting his arms fall to his sides.  
"You're still a pain" he teased and gave me a hug but I pushed him away playfully.  
"So about Buck-"  
"I'm not telling you where he is, not unless he tells me to" I said and Steve sighed.  
"Why not?"  
"Because he's trying to deal with all he's been through, he's trying to remember who he was, and he's learning to deal with it" I explained.  
"Would you know if he was in trouble?"  
"Yeah. I feel everything he's feeling" I replied.

"…Stark, he's a sickness-" Ultron was rambling.  
"Aww, Junior, you're gonna break your old man's heart" Tony said.  
"If I have to" Ultron stated as he and Wanda and Pietro walked towards us.  
"Nobody has to break anything" I said.  
"Clearly you've never made an omelette" Ultron retaliated.  
"He beat me by one second" Tony said.  
"Yes, he's funny. Mr Stark" Pietro said. "It's what? Comfortable?" the boy looked to where the weapons were and I could feel his anger. "Like old times?"  
"This was never my life" Tony replied.  
"You two can still walk away from this" Steve told the twins.  
"We will" the girl said. I tried to read he mind but it was like a red flash of light at first glance, I'd never had that before.  
"I know you've suffered-" Steve started but he was cut off by Ultron.  
"Captain America, God's righteous man. Pretending you could live without a war. I can't physically throw up in my mouth, but-" Ultron was then cut off by Thor.  
"If you believe in peace then let us keep it" he said.  
"I think you're confusing peace with quiet" Ultron told him. I focussed more on Wanda's mind.  
 _I'll go for the weaker one's first, maybe the girl with the dark hair, she seems quiet. Then go for the Captain, save Stark for last, I want him to suffer_. I snapped back into reality and looked to my nephew.  
"What's the vibranium for?"  
"I'm glad you asked that because I wanted to take this time to explain my evil plan" Ultron said and then used some kind of magnetic force to pull Tony to him before zapping him against the wall behind us and then Tony flew right at him and they met in the middle. The fight broke out pretty quickly and I kept my eyes trained on Wanda, Steve ran at her though and she used some kind of red power the throw him backwards. Telekinesis.

"It's time for some mind games." I heard from one of the robots that Ultron had recruited. I watched as Wanda slipped away and walked up behind Thor, flicking her wrists as red seemed to shimmer into Thor's head.  
"Thor" I called out.  
"The girl tried to warp my mind. Take special care, I doubt a human could keep her at bay" Thor replied. "Fortunately, I am mighty" he mumbled to himself. I watched as he seemed to become dazed and then Wanda turned towards me.  
"You don't want to do this" I told her.  
"Stark killed my parents" she said.  
"I can feel your pain, your anger. Don't do this though, there are other ways" I told her as I backed away.  
"You don't know anything" she snapped.  
"I'm an empath, I know more than you think" I told her as I stopped backing away.  
"So do I" she said and flicked her wrist. I watched as the red swirled towards me, it was so mesmerising. I shook my head and kicked her in the stomach, making her curl over.  
"I like mind games too" I told her before kneeling down in front of her. " _You believe you already got me_ " I tried force into her mind.  
"You are telepathic too" she realised. She hesitated before turning and running toward Pietro who was attacking my team and she used her power on Steve.  
"Damn it" I mumbled before running to where I knew Clint was. I had to warn him, he had a family to protect.  
"Clint" I called out when I saw Wanda again. He turned and used an electric-looking arrow on her forehead, making her shake. Pietro then knocked Clint through the window and looked at me before taking his sister out of there.  
"Yeah, you'd better run." I heard Clint say.  
"Whoever's standing, we better move" I said through the comms.  
"Guys?" Clint asked over his. I looked at him and shook my head.  
"This is bad, we need to get out of here and regroup" I told him and he nodded.


	18. Chapter 18 - Regrouping

**Chapter 18 – Regrouping**

"The news is loving you guys. Nobody else is. There's been no official call for Banner's arrest but it's in the air" Maria told us.  
"The Stark Relief Foundation?" Tony asked.  
"Already on the scene. How's the team?" Maria asked in return.  
"Everyone's…we took a hit, we'll shake it off" Tony replied.  
"Well for now I'd stay in stealth mode and stay away from here."  
"So, run and hide?"  
"Until we can find Ultron I don't have a lot else to offer."  
"Neither do we." Tony turned off the screen and walked over to Clint and I. "Hey, you wanna switch out?" Tony asked Clint, who was piloting the jet.  
"No, I'm good" Clint replied. "If you want some kip, now's a good time because we're still a few hours out."  
"Few hours from where?" Tony asked.  
"A safe house" Clint replied.

We arrived at a farm house and I instantly recognised it from what Clint had allowed me to see in his mind. This was his home.  
"What is this place?" Thor asked.  
"Safe house" Tony replied.  
"Let's hope" Clint said as he opened the door. We walked into the living room and Clint looked around. "Honey? I'm home" he said. A woman with dark brown hair walked around the corner and I noticed her pregnant belly. "Hi" Clint greeted her. "Company, sorry I didn't call ahead" he said to her and then they kissed.  
"This is an agent of some kind" Tony said to Thor.  
"Gentlemen, this is Laura" Clint introduced his wife.  
"I know all of your names" Laura smiled, "except yours" she said to me.  
"Lanie Stark" I introduced myself and she smiled at me.  
"Incoming" Clint said as we all heard footsteps.  
"Dad" a little girl greeted him and he picked her up while the boy hugged him.  
"Hi sweetheart, hey buddy. How are you guys doing?" Clint greeted them.  
"These are smaller agents" Tony said.  
"Look at your face. Oh my goodness" Clint said to his daughter who was smiling.  
"Did you bring Auntie Nat?" his daughter asked.  
"Why don't you hug her and find out?" Nat said and hugged the little girl.  
"Sorry for barging in on you" Steve said to Laura.  
"Yeah, we would've called ahead but we were busy having no idea that you existed." Tony said.  
"Yeah, well, Fury helped me set this up when I joined. Kept it off S.H.I.E.L.D's files, I'd like to keep it that way" Clint said. "I figure it's a good place to lay low" Clint added.  
"Honey, I missed you" Laura said to her husband. I couldn't help the pang in my heart as I watched Nat coo over Laura's baby bump and I walked outside and around the balcony. I missed Bucky, I wanted him here to help us, of even just to hold me. I was scared, this was a bigger threat than I thought it would be. I pulled out my burner phone that had Bucky's number in it and stared at the number for a few minutes before I pressed 'call'.  
"Hi" I said softly.  
"Hi" he returned. "Is everything okay?"  
"No" I admitted. "I'm scared."  
"I saw the news. Big green guy demolishing a city? Isn't he on your side?"  
"He had a run-in with a girl who has similar power to me. She warped his mind and he feels terrible about it" I explained. It went silent.  
"Did she mess with your mind too?"  
"No, I don't think she can. I couldn't mess with her mind either, so it's now an even playing field" I said.  
"So why are you scared?"  
"Because she's working with a really big metal guy who is super smart and super strong" I replied.  
"You can beat them."  
"How?"  
"You may not be able to mess with her mind but you could mess with the metal guy" he reminded me. It went silent again.  
"Steve got hurt during the fight. The girl messed with him and he won't admit it but he was hurt by whatever he saw" I told Bucky.  
"He's okay though?"  
"He's alive. He blamed me for what happened though, because he thought I would've searched through Tony's mind to see what he and Banner were creating."  
"You didn't know though, did you?"  
"No, of course not. I would've changed their minds if I knew" I told him.  
"Sorry, I had to ask" he said. "Are you going to come to Bucharest?" he asked. I felt a glimmer of hope and smiled.  
"I can't, at least not yet" I replied. Disappointment. "But once Ultron is stopped, I'll be on the first flight to Romania" I told him and I felt his heart skip a beat.  
"Stay safe" he said.  
"Always." I hung up and tucked the Nokia-3120 phone back into the pocket of my jeans before sighing. This place was so relaxing, I watched as Steve and Tony chopped firewood and Clint came outside with his daughter.  
"Hey" he greeted and his daughter smiled at me.  
"Hi" I returned and knelt down in front of his daughter. "Hello beautiful girl" I smiled.  
"Hello" she said. I stood back up and looked around.  
"How are you holding up?" Clint asked.  
"I'm alive" I replied.

When it got dark we all went inside for dinner and then cleaned up. Nick Fury was there too, he'd had a conversation with Tony earlier.  
"Ultron took you folks out of play to buy himself time. My contacts all say he's building something. The amount of vibranium he made off with, I don't think it's just one thing" Nick said.  
"What about Ultron himself?" Steve asked. I looked over my shoulder though, watching as Clint and Laura said goodnight to their children and then Laura led them upstairs while Clint joined the conversation.  
"He's easy to track, he's everywhere. The guy is multiplying faster than a Catholic rabbit. It still doesn't help us get an angle on any of his plans though" Nick explained while Tony played darts..  
"Is he still going after launch codes?" Tony asked.  
"Yes he is, but he's not making any headway" Nick replied.  
"I cracked the Pentagon's firewall in high school on a dare" Tony responded as he walked closer to the rest of us.  
"Well I contacted our friends at the Nexus about that" Nick said.  
"Nexus?" Steve asked, beating me to the question.  
"It's the world internet hub in Oslo, every byte of date flows through there. Fastest access on Earth" Banner explained.  
"So what did they say?" Clint asked as he fiddled with a dart.  
"He's fixated on the missiles, but the codes are constantly being changed" Nick said.  
"By whom?" Tony asked as Clint threw a dart the just missed Tony and hit the bullseye on the dartboard, Tony glared at Clint who just shrugged.  
"Parties unknown" Nick replied.  
"Do we have an ally?" Nat asked from her spot at the dining table.  
"Ultron's got an enemy, that's not the same thing" Nick stated. "Still, I'd pay folding money to know who it is." Tony walked back towards the table before speaking.  
"I might need to visit Oslo. Find our unknown" he said.  
"Well, this is good times boss, but I was kinda hoping when I saw you, you'd have more than that" Nat said.  
"I do. I have you" Nick said. "Back in the day I had eyes everywhere and ear everywhere else. You kids had all the tech you could dream up. Here we all are, back on Earth with nothing but our wit and our will to save the world. Ultron said the Avengers are the only thing between him and his mission. And whether or not he admits it, his mission is global destruction. All this, laid in a grave. So stand, outwit the platinum bastard" Nick said and then sat down.  
"Steve doesn't like that kind of talk" Nat said teasingly and I had to bite my lip to hold back a laugh.  
"You know what Romanoff" Steve started to say in response.  
"So what does he want?" Nick asked, referring to Ultron.  
"To become better, better than us" I said.  
"He keeps building bodies" Steve added.  
"Person bodies. The human form is efficient, biologically speaking we're outmoded but he keeps coming back to it" Tony said.  
"When you two programmed him to protect the human race you amazingly failed" Natasha said to Banner and Tony.  
"They don't need to be protected, they need to evolve. Ultron's going to evolve" Banner said.  
"How?" Nick asked.  
"Has anyone been in contact with Helen Cho?" Banner asked.  
"The cradle" I realised.

"I'll take Natasha, Clint and Maddie" Steve said as he geared up.  
"All right. Strictly recon. I'll hit the nexus. I'll join you as soon as I can" Tony said.  
"Why take me?" I asked Steve from where I sat on the arm of the couch.  
"If Wanda tries to brainwash us again, you can bring us back" Steve explained and I nodded.  
"If Ultron's really building a body" Steve started.  
"He'll be more powerful than any of us, maybe all of us" Tony said. "An android designed by a robot."  
"You know I really missed the days when the weirdest thing science ever created was me" Steve said and I smiled.  
"I'll drop Banner off at the tower, did you want me to take Miss Stark too?" Fury asked.  
"She's with me" Steve replied.  
"Okay. Do you mind if I borrow Miss Hill?" Nick asked Tony,  
"She's all yours. Apparently" Tony replied.  
"What are you gonna do?" I asked Nick.  
"I don't know, something dramatic. I hope" Nick replied and then walked outside. I ran my hand through my hair and looked to Steve, who motioned for the jet but on my way I stopped when I saw Clint had said goodbye to his wife.  
"He loves you" I told her.  
"Look after him?" she asked. I could feel her worry.  
"Of course" I promised, hesitating. "He reminds me of my brother when he was young; protective, brave, funny" I listed and Laura smiled.  
"He's all of those things" she told me.  
"I promise that I won't let you become a single mother today" I told her and she gave me a hug before I left to join the others in the jet.

 _Author's Note: Hi all, I'm not sure anyone is still reading this story but to those who are; much love! I'm not sure anyone noticed the mention of a Nokia phone in here but the model I wrote as the phone Lanie contacted Bucky on was the same model as my first mobile phone/cell phone. Anyway, have a spectacular day/evening/night and I hope to hear from you soon_ _J_


	19. Chapter 19 - Back to Bucky

"Dr Cho" Steve ran to the injured Doctor and held a cloth over her wound.  
"He's uploading himself into the body" Helen told us and I took her hand.  
"Where?" I asked.  
"The real power is inside the cradle. The gem, its power is uncontainable. You can't just blow it up, you have to get the cradle to Stark" she explained and I looked to Steve.  
"First I have to find it" he told her.  
"Go" I told Steve. "I've got her." Steve got up and left in search of Ultron and the cradle. I looked back to Helen.  
"The medical supplies are-" she started.  
"First I'm going to take away the pain, then I'll worry about the cut on your shoulder" I told her and felt the pain draw over to me, she was in a lot of pain, it was overwhelming. I let go of her hand and gasped for air.  
"The pain is gone, thank you" Helen said.  
"Where did you say those medical supplies were?" I asked. I was trying to ignore the pain that I'd absorbed, it was dulling ever so slowly because the wound was not mine but I was finding it hard to focus, especially with the team talking in my ear. I found the medical supplies and walked back over to Helen and patched up her shoulder before going to find Steve and Natasha, who was apparently in the truck.

I watched as a rogue train came to a stop in the street and I ran to the front to see the two kids who had temporarily taken apart the Avengers.  
"I'm fine. I just need to take a minute" Pietro said as he sat down.  
"I'm very tempted not to give you one" Steve said as he walked up to them.  
"The cradle, did you get it?" I asked.  
"Stark will take care of it" Steve said.  
"No he won't" Wanda said. I watched Pietro look between his sister and Steve.  
"You don't know what you're talking about. Stark's not crazy."  
"He will do anything to make things right" Wanda told him. Steve hesitated before going on comms.  
"Stark come in. Stark? Anyone on comms?" Steve asked.  
"Ultron can't tell the difference between saving the world and destroying it, where do you think he gets that?" Wanda asked.

"I'm going to say this once-" Steve started.  
"How about nonce?" Tony asked.  
"Shut it down" Steve told them.  
"Nope, not gonna happen" Tony said as kept walking around the lab.  
"You don't know what you're doing?" I told him.  
"And you do? She's not in your head?" Bruce asked, pointing to Wanda.  
"I know you're angry-" Wanda said, stepping out from behind Steve.  
"Oh, we're way past that, I could choke the life out of you and not even change a shade" Bruce told her.  
"Banner, after everything that's happened-" Steve started.  
"It's nothing compared to what's coming" Tony said.  
"You don't know what you're doing" Wanda yelled. I noticed Pietro looking bored and I read his mind.  
 _'This is simple'_.  
"This isn't a game" Steve said and then Pietro ran around the cradle ripping the cords away.  
"No, no. Go on. You were saying?" Pietro said and I tried to hide my smile. A gunshot went off and Pietro fell down a level.  
"Pietro" Wanda called out.  
"What? You didn't see that coming?" Clint asked with a smirk. Machines started beeping and Tony walked over to a computer.  
"I'm re-routing the upload" he said. Steve threw his shield at the computer and Tony used the hand of his suit to fire at Steve who was knocked on his ass from the blast. Tony summoned the back and the chest plate of his suit and Banner grabbed Wanda in a chokehold from behind.  
"Go ahead, piss me off" he challenged. Clint came upstairs with his gun raised, and Steve ran at Tony and went to punch him, but Tony blasted them both backwards with his suit. Wanda pushed her magic through her chest to get Banner away from her then blasted him again to knock him on his ass. Thor then showed up and jumped on the cradle, summoning lightning.  
"Wait" Banner called out. Thor aimed the lightning at the cradle and a blast knocked Thor backwards onto the floor and the body from the cradle was crouched on the edge of the cradle.  
"What is that" I asked. The body from the cradle tried to attack Thor but he threw the body towards the window but it stopped just before it went through. I watched as the Avengers walked over to the thing but I stayed in place, feeling a sudden overwhelming feeling of pain. I gasped and clutched at my chest and Pietro noticed.  
"Are you okay" he asked, walking over to me. Steve looked over and then came to check on me.  
"Maddie" Steve said. "Is it him?"  
"Yeah, I think so" I nodded.  
"Go. We can take care of Ultron" Steve told me but I shook my head.  
"I'm of more use here. I can help" I argued.  
"If someone else needs your help then you should go. We can handle this" Pietro added. I looked between them and gave in.  
"Call me if you need me" I told Steve before walking over to Tony. "Please don't get into any more trouble while I'm gone" I pleaded.  
"Where are you going" he asked.  
"Bucky needs me" I said and then turned and left.

The flight felt like it went on forever before I landed in Bucharest. I called Bucky using the burner phone I'd gotten and listened to it ring.  
"Lanie?" he answered. I let out a breath I didn't realise I'd been holding.  
"Thank God. I had a bad feeling about you. I'm here in Bucharest. Meet me at the marketplace" I told him.  
"I'll be there soon" he said and hung up. It wasn't long before I was at the marketplace. I walked around while I waited, looking at each of the stands.  
"Would you like to buy a bracelet Miss?" A little girl asked me and I smiled at her and knelt down to her level.  
"That's a very pretty bracelet. Will five dollars do?" I asked and handed her the note. She took it and handed me the bracelet.  
"Thank you." She ran back towards another woman who hugged her.  
"That was sweet." I stood up and turned to see Bucky behind me with a smile on his face.  
"She's cute" I said. "How are you?"  
"I'm trying to get through this. Trying to remember who I was before Hydra wiped my mind" he replied.  
"Can I help?"  
"You can try" he said and took my hand, leading me back to his place.

The room was almost bare. There was; a bed with only a sleeping bag, a fridge, and a dining table. I sat on the bed and crossed my legs, closing my eyes to focus. I felt the bed shift beside be as Bucky sat down beside me.  
"What are you doing" he asked.  
"I'm trying to tune you out. Your thoughts are very draining" I said, my eyes sill closed.  
' _I never wanted to see you hurt_ '. I opened my right eye to watch him and he smiled. I opened my other eye and smiled.  
"You're distracting" I said. "What do you remember about us?" I asked. He leant forwards and kissed me.  
"I remember a lot of that" he said and then kissed my jaw. "And this." He kissed down my neck. "And this."  
"I get your point" I said and playfully shoved him off. He smiled and I leant my head on his metal shoulder. "Does it hurt?" I asked as I sat up again, referring to the metal.  
"It's heavy, and very sensitive to temperature. Sometimes it pinches the skin at my shoulder" he told me.  
"So when they put you in cryo, the metal would be freezing. When they brought you out – how long did it stay cold for?" I asked. I could feel the tears forming behind my eyes. He never deserved this.  
"Hours." He held his shoulder subconsciously.  
"What else do you remember about when Hydra was using us?"  
"I remember when Hydra brought you in. I remember hearing you screaming while they experimented on you. I remember you using your ability to bring my memories back. I remember the day you left, when you knocked me out with Hydra's coding" he listed and I looked to my hands.  
"I'm sorry I just left you there."  
"You had to get out, I understand that. You couldn't bear for them to keep using you" he said, taking my hands in his flesh one.  
"It's not just the powers, James. They – they used me in other ways" I said as the tears began to roll down my cheeks. He pulled me against him and kissed my forehead.  
"I'm so sorry. I should've protected you" he said.  
"You couldn't help me" I said between sobs. I pulled away from him and he met my eyes. "I'm gonna go clean up" I said and wiped the tears with the back of my hand while I walked to the bathroom. I closed the door and leant over the sink, trying to control my empathy ability. His guilt, his pain; it was overwhelming. I took a deep breath and slowly released it, picturing the power leaving me. I did that a few times and then washed my face and walked back over to Bucky, who was writing in a journal. He looked up when he heard the door open.  
"I'm sorry" he said. "You could feel it, couldn't you?" he asked.  
"Yeah. Sometimes I forget that you have a lot more pain than Steve" I said. "Living with Steve and Tony, I ended up finding a few crystals for them to carry around so I couldn't read them."  
"How is Steve" Bucky asked.  
"He misses his best friend. He's got a lot on his plate" I said. "You now Peggy is in a retirement home? Steve never got a chance to go on a date with her." Bucky looked up at me.  
"I remember her, faintly, but I do remember" he said. "After Steve got us out of Hydra, she was there." I nodded and walked around the place, seeing how he'd set up.  
"This place is bare" I noted.  
"Makes it easier if I have to run" he said.  
"Do you want to run?"  
"No. But I might have to one day."

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for the delay. I'm hoping to get back to writing this one but I'm not so sure. It may end up on hiatus**


	20. Author's Note

Hi all,

I am putting Winter's Lanie on hold until further notice as I have no idea what I want to do next.

If you have any ideas, please PM me and I will credit you.

Thank you for all the support and I hope to hear some ideas from you!

Brittney


End file.
